Cybernetic Couple
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Ruddy would have died if not for a chance meeting with a face he wouldn't soon forget, now he is sworn to help save Mantle and Atlas from corruption. Doesn't follow show. Cyborg penny. First 20 chapters will be 900 words. Chapter on either Friday or during October. Next chapter is 1200 words.
1. Ruddy

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlesian City of Mantle, 2 months before the arrival of team RWBY)**

There was nothing but fear and distrust of the Atlesian Military, that didn't stop General Ironwood from sending troops to help.

That was before Sergeant Ruddy Thyone, named for his fiery red hair, had his Manta shot down in Mantle.

He rubbed his helmeted head and crawled out of the wreckage before he looked around.

The rest of the squad was dead or dying and he sighed before he looked around.

He grabbed his rifle and pistol; he knew both wouldn't last. He rolled his eyes and put his weapons on his back and back while he slowly crept around the corner.

He sighed and he watched a squad of White Fang soldiers march around the corner and he activated his earpiece.

"Sir, this is Sergeant Ruddy Thyone of squad Zeta, the White Fang presence is much more extensive than we thought…. The rest of recon Squad Zeta is dead, our Manta was shot down." He reported before he moved around the corner.

"Sergeant, I'll be down there soon… I'm sorry about the squad… They were fighting for a good cause, just hunker down and wait for reinforcements." Ironwood ordered while the Sergeant sighed while he rolled his eyes and he felt a gunshot zip by his head and turned.

He grabbed his rifle and fired a trio of shots which caught the White Fang grunt in the chest.

He collapsed to the ground while the teenage soldier looked at the man and sighed before he turned and saw a Beowolf rush at him.

Before he could bring his rifle to bear, the Grimm slammed him into the wall.

The next slash destroyed his helmet before the Grimm slammed him into the wall again and threw him to the ground, it stepped on his leg which twisted and he growled before it stabbed his arm with its claws.

He went to grab his pistol and the Grimm growled as it went to bite him and take a chunk out of his torso which already had damaged armor from the crash, it bit into his waist and he felt pain in his back while he screamed.

That was before the Grimm screamed as something grabbed its neck and twisted to the side and dropped the body to the side.

"Hmm, most Grimm are riled up recently since the perimeter wall was destroyed." He heard while the Grimm died and started to fade away.

Rudy looked at the being who had killed the Grimm and stopped him from being murdered by it.

They had orange hair with a curl at the top, a black boy with a pink center piece and a power button on said tie. A very old-style dress with a black abdominal region and four golden buttons, a sliver blouse. A collar piece that had black ribbons and a power button, fleece black gloves with gold accents and… Boots with green lines on them?

The girl blinked as she noticed the Sergeant/Technician who stared at the fellow teen who looked ready to die.

"Oh, hello, are you ok… Sergeant Ruddy?" She asked while green beams came from her eyes and scanned the soldier.

"How do you know my name?" Ruddy asked while the Girl bent down and started to look over his wounds with interest.

"I scanned your I.D chip and matched it to your profile. You are Sergeant of Zeta squad which was just killed in action, correct?" The girl asked while he nodded before Ruddy saw the girl smile.

"I am Penny! I will treat your wounds…. Your arm is shattered, your leg is broken and your spine looks fractured… That is unfortunate." Penny said while Ruddy wondered if she had a bad sense of humor.

"Unfortunate?" He asked before Penny nodded and picked him up, Ruddy blinked.

"My father can repair your wounds. I will take you to his workshop." Penny said before she activated rockets in her boots.

Ruddy didn't have time to say anything at all when Penny flew into the air.

He felt the pain from his wounds starting to cause him to fade. He groaned before he slowly started to pass out.

Penny blinked and hummed in confusion and continued to rocket towards her father.

Author notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I was surprised to see Penny but I'm happy to see she's back! I want to point out that this is going to replace my other Penny story. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Ruddy meeting Pietro. Until Tuesday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Penny

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlesian City of Mantle, 2 months before the arrival of team RWBY)**

Ruddy grunted while he slowly sat up, he was covered in bandages and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Ruddy asked before he blinked as he saw a figure behind him and turned to face it.

"Father, Ruddy is awake." Ruddy heard and he grunted while he put his hand to his chest which felt all wrong.

"I know your feeling entirely feeling some discomfort, the damage to your body was very extensive." He heard and blinked before he turned to look at the figure.

He knew who the man was, every soldier in Atlas who had a tech class knew who the man was.

"Dr. Polendina?!" Ruddy asked while Polendina chucked and had his chair walk over to the soldier.

"Easy, Sergeant. You've been nearly bitten in half, your spine was nearly bitten clean in half, that and both your arm and leg were damaged very badly… If not for surgery, you'd be dead… Or you'd be living in a wheelchair like me until the day you croak, my daughter saved you and brought you here." Ruddy heard from Pietro while he started to think back to his last action before he had passed out.

He grunted in pain and then he blinked and shocked while he looked to the side with surprise.

"Penny is your daughter!?" Ruddy asked while Pietro chuckled and laughed.

"Yes, she is. I'm going to guess that I'll have some explaining to do… But for now, you need to rest, those cybernetics within your body are still adjusting and one wrong step could send you into a coma or worse." Pietro said before another figure came from the shadows.

"Hello, sergeant!" Penny chirped as Ruddy struggled to say words to the girl.

"Hi, Penny…. You have rocket boots, huh?" Ruddy asked, having no idea how to stop or even to start a talk with Penny. She confused him to no end and he had no idea how to even begin to ask questions.

"Your body was damaged too much for simple medicine, so I modified it with cybernetic limbs… Though their prototypes, something I would sadly like to admit means even I am a bit fuzzy on their form and function. I do want to point out your strength and speed have improved, if only a little bit." Pietro said while Ruddy felt his back and noticed what had to be stitches.

"What about the city? Mantle was being overrun, that's why we had more soldiers sent in… Or should I say that's why General Ironwood ordered more men into the city." Ruddy said while Penny spoke up a few minutes later.

"I have eliminated an entire group of Grimm; their numbers have decreased significantly." Penny stated before Ruddy turned to look at Pietro.

"Penny is a lot more than your average 18-year-old teen, sergeant. I'm sure your familiar with her snapping the neck of a Beowolf? You do recall the one who nearly ended your life before my little darling killed it?" Pietro asked while Ruddy blinked and then nodded while he clenched a fist and felt the motors and hydraulics under it.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruddy asked, Pietro asked while Penny spoke up a minute later once more.

"Father suggest you assist me with clearing out the Grimm…. What was the term…? Partner, we could be partners!" Penny said and rocketed over to the boy who blinked and turned to look at a monitor rather then stare into the eyes of the girl who saved him.

He would be lying if he thought that Penny wasn't nice, but she had no sense of personal space, it seemed.

"Once he recovers, darling. He's hurt, he'd be dead if you brought him here a few minutes later… I heard General Ironwood is coming to the city soon... I'm surprised he'd like to visit the city of Mantle personally given its state." Pietro stated before Ruddy spoke up.

"I can't deny nor confirm it… But I'm going to need a weapon if I'm going to help Penny with the city… That and a few days to consider the fact that I'm going to be setting off every metal detector in existence from now on." Ruddy stated before Pietro chuckled.

"Feel free to use my work shop… But I would like for you to wait 48 hours before you try it… If your insistent on it, Penny will assist you with it." Pietro said before he started to go and give the duo some time to talk and relax.

He knew Penny would help Ruddy, but it was amusing to see the duo try to work together.

Still, he knew Penny was able to take care of herself, but she would be taking care of Ruddy as well.

She had lived as his daughter kindly to be fair… Before the accident that nearly took her from him… Before she was a cyborg.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ruddy isn't unstoppable, your see some of his weaknesses next chapter. next chapter will be on next Tuesday and will show Ruddy constructing his weapon and him and Penny talking, until then, Lighting Wolf out**


	3. Complications

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlesian City of Mantle, 2 months before the arrival of team RWBY)**

Ruddy continued to put parts into order while Penny poked into the cyborg. He turned to look to her before continuing to look back at the weapon.

He looked at a magnum like weapon, not unlike General Ironwood's weapons: _Due Process_, the only weapon difference was that it was bigger and heavier, with explosive slugs. He chuckled, the weapon wasn't made to be fast, it was made to hit hard and put a lot of stopping power.

The knife/sword form was made to be fast, but be weak. It was a compromise… A gun that could hit hard and put an enemy down with a good shot, but was slow and had very limited ammo… Or a blade that was able to be fast, but couldn't do much more damage then a few cuts unless it hit a vital area.

"A revolver variant? Like General Ironwood's weapon?" Penny asked and Ruddy looked over the weapon and hummed before putting several bullets on the table next to the weapon.

"I called it _Fusillade_… But yes, it is a weapon like General Ironwood's weapon." He stated before he looked over the weapon again and started to look over his own clothes.

His military gear had been replaced by a grey jacket and a black shirt. He also had teal and green pants with a belt and holster for his weapon, he had blue boots with the Atlesian symbol on them.

"I was meaning to ask; I saw you get cut down in Vale. I thought you were killed… I think, my brain is all fuzzy, I feel like I have nothing but pain in my skull." Ruddy muttered, Penny said nothing and hummed.

"Your body is still trying to adjust to the cybernetics. Your cerebral faculties are still dealing with trauma and the replacements." Penny said while Ruddy felt his arm twitch while he grasped it before he slowly managed to clutch his fist.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hummed while he opened _Fusillade's_ chamber and slowly started to put each round into the weapon.

His arm twitched before he dropped a bullet before he cursed as he went to grab the round.

Penny grabbed the bullet and offered it to Ruddy who hesitantly took it from the girl.

"Thank you…" Ruddy slowly stated, his brain pains acting up against and he put a hand on his head while Penny gently put a hand on his arm.

"My father has done everything he could for you… He will continue to help you… Just like I can, I know… I know what it's like to be confused, helpless…" Penny whispered while Ruddy blinked, unsure how to answer.

"Well. I'm glad I have someone to help me… Or me to help them. I'm not very good with being a lone wolf." Ruddy stated before he sighed and put his weapon back into his holster and walked back to the chair.

He sat back into the chair where he was rebuilt and then looked at the surgical scars on his arms.

"I'm glad that I'm hopefully able to deal with the Grimm… But I'm scared, Penny. I'm not much of a super soldier and from what I've heard, that's what your dad turned me into." Ruddy said before the door opened.

"I was wondering where you both were. I'm glad your settling in, Ruddy… Your dealing with a lot of things right now if I'm not wrong?" Pietro asked while Ruddy nodded and he looked at the doctor.

"Being turned into a walking super soldier and then having muscle spasms and headaches will do that to you, Mr. Polendina." Ruddy said while the Doctor shared a look with Penny.

"I'll run some more tests and go from there. I will admit, there might be lasting effects." Pietro stated before Ruddy's arm seized up again and Ruddy screamed in agony while Penny flew to his side and then Pietro moved as well.

"I'll handle making adjustments for his cybernetics." Pietro said while Ruddy clutched his arm as his stitches slowly tightened before Pietro looked at his arm.

"Your being held together by literally stitches and metal. I'm going to make sure that you don't fall apart… Penny, stay with him to make sure that your pain doesn't cause you to pass out… Damn it." Pietro stated before he walked out of the room and he hummed with frustration and sighed.

"I swear to god, I feel like I've been broken in half." Ruddy muttered before he started to gasp in pain as Penny sighed and wanted to make sure that her friend didn't pass out in pain.

Penny made sure that Ruddy was feeling ok. Penny put a hand to his arm to make sure his arm didn't spasm.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out ever since that Penny has come back, I've loved her writing. I do want to point out she will be a bit different as she isn't an android. Next chapter will show the last part of the lab scenes then show the fighting and show more of Ruddy and Penny bonding and Ruddy unlocking his Aura. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Aura

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab, 2 months before the arrival of team RWBY)**

Penny put her hands on Ruddy's chest and closed her eyes while she poured her Aura into Ruddy.

Ruddy blinked while his body glowed blueish grey and looked around.

"Hmm… Seems your Aura was unlocked… Hopefully…" Pietro stated. Ruddy went to speak up before his arm spasmed in pain.

"Ow! Still? I felt like my arm just got put in a vice…" He muttered; Pietro started to look over his arm while Ruddy managed to force his arm to stop.

"The cybernetics are still adjusting… Hmm…" He stated before Ruddy turned to look at Penny and then towards the doctor.

"I've been having these twitches since last week. I think my body is just getting used to getting cybernetics. I've been rebuilt and yet… Well, I've got limits." He muttered and then flipped off the table and landed in a crouch.

He sighed and started walking around the room, patting his holster.

"My arm is returning to normal; I feel the pain coming down." He muttered while he tapped on the computer.

"I'm glad that Penny has been showing you around the house… I do have a problem though… The White Fang have been coming back towards Mantle and the Grimm attacks are starting to escalate their attacks." He started to say before the lights shook.

"Um…" Ruddy said while he looked up at the lights, he sighed and turned around before he walked over to Penny.

"You think we can take them… Sir, I don't even know if I'm good enough to walk 50 feet, let alone fight." He said before Pietro wheeled himself over to the teen.

"I believe you are fully able to hold your own in a fight… You're a soldier, Ruddy… Second, I whipped up some gear from the remains of your armor and such." He said and he turned towards Penny. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, at the very least I can keep fighting… Ok then, I'll suit up… But I want to point out that my cybernetics aren't going to be perfect in combat… I believe, no disrespect, sir." He said and turned towards Penny.

"So… Do we have a place to check out what we're dealing with or are we going in blind?" Ruddy asked, patting his holster and then cracking his hands.

"I'll check on your cybernetics and we're go into analysis on what the problem is later on… For now, those civilians are going to need you and the longer you stick around here… The more they will be in danger." Pietro said, he turned to Penny while Ruddy sighed.

"Well, you got me there… I'm going to go and suit up… I, uh… I saw where you might have put it." He stated and then backed out of the room.

"Father, are you ok with him fighting so soon? You've barely run a single round of tests on him." Penny put in, folding her hands behind her back innocently.

"Field tests are better than nothing, darling… Besides, he has you watching his back… I'm going to guess that he has no idea what you can do… Go and show him." Pietro stated before Penny nodded and turned back towards the lab before she marched towards the door.

**(With Penny)**

Ruddy started looking through crates of supplies and then he heard the doors opened.

He barely turned around to see Penny behind him. He smiled and turned back to the crates of supplies.

"Are you going to come out to fight the White Fang? I'm going to need help. I don't have any backup." He said, Penny shrugged and walked over before pulling a crate down from a ledge and turned back towards Ruddy.

"You missed where my father put your armor… He didn't want you to ruin his surprise." Penny stated.

Ruddy's eyes opened wide. he turned towards the crate he was working with and pushing it back into place before he walked over towards her.

"Well, now I feel nothing but stupid." He said and took the crate from Penny slowly. She heard servos whirl in his arms while he put the crate down.

"I'll get dressed in another room…. But thank you for helping me get this. I don't know if my arms would have given out trying to lift them. I don't think this is my cybernetics that are the issue… I think it's my flesh and blood. I don't think my body can deal with the machines shoved into it." He hummed while he walked into the next room and started to get changed.

"Ok, I'm good to go…" He stated, he walked out of the room, fully suited up and hummed, Penny nodded and flew out of the room.

"I didn't mean that I could fly!" He said and rushed out after the flying girl.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for this chapter, I had mixed up chapters. Next chapter is going to be on Thursday or so and will show Ruddy and Penny meeting Team RWBY and will take place during Greatest Kingdom. Like I said like chapter after this will focus more on Ruddy and Penny over the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Fight with the Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlesian City of Mantle, 1 month before the arrival of team RWBY)**

Ruddy perched on the ledge of the building, his helmet had been rebuilt into a spider like high tech mask with a blue visor that could be retracted into it.

"They don't look like they have hostages… Where is the AK-200s? I know there should be 2 squads guarding the warehouse." He asked before he saw a Bullhead that was starting to pull a crate explode and crash into the ground.

Penny landed in the courtyard, her boots humming before Ruddy sighed and rushed in to go and get her.

"Damn it, you're going to get killed, lady…" He muttered while he slid down the building.

**(With Penny)**

Penny landed on the Bullhead while the pilots crawled out of the wreckage. She looked over the squad of White Fang soldiers who surrounded her while she held out her hands to blast her lasers from her palms.

"By order of the Atlesian Military, I must please insist that you lay down your weapons and surrender to my custody. I will give you 15 seconds to peacefully lay down and release any hostages or Atlesian cargo or I will be authorized to use deadly force…" Penny stated, she decided to not use _Floating Array_ unless she needed the blades for combat at all.

The White Fang took this to fire at her before she started firing, blasting two of the White Fang soldiers who burned and screamed.

Penny rushed towards the soldiers, her mechanical legs carrying her faster than their bursts of gunfire could be. She slammed into a White Fang soldier, wrenching the man into the air before flicking him into the wall hard enough to crack it.

She kicked another soldier, shattering her Grimm mask and sending her skidding back and then flying into the air and looking at the soldiers.

She slammed into the middle of them, denting the stone under her boots before looking at the 5 scattered soldiers with swords and axes groaning.

She heard the sound of a gun cock before turning to see 2 with Fang soldiers with rifles aimed at her.

One of the soldiers was shot in the shoulder and crumpled to the ground in pain before the other soldier turned and was shot in the chest 5 seconds later.

Ruddy walked out and into the courtyard, holding a smoking _Fusillade_.

"You know, a simple 'I'm going to attack them first and you back me up would have helped." Ruddy stated before kicking the rifle away.

He turned to look at White Fang soldier reaching for it and then slammed the man face first into the hand with his other hand.

"I thought you would handle the hostages while I engaged the enemy?" Penny asked, tilting her head to the side cutely and Ruddy was glad his helmet hid his blush before he put his weapon back into its holster.

"Ok… A. there is no hostages, my helmet has thermal vision and I guarantee they know taking hostages is going to bring half the military down on them. B. you literally decided that without telling me anything… C. You can fly… I cannot fly, I have a grappling hook built into my armor when your father rebuilt my entire armor." Ruddy stated before he looked at the Bullhead.

"Well… You saved the cargo… Least I know my weapon works…" He muttered before he walked over to a White Fang soldier who Penny had burned, but left alive.

"You know both of us see you reaching for that gun, right?" Ruddy stated before he picked up the rifle.

He snapped it in half like it was a twig and tossed it aside.

"Why are the White Fang in Mantle? This isn't an SDC warehouse and if there were hostages here, you would have brought Grimm here. I'm sure your smart enough to know that." He stated and sighed. The soldier said nothing and Ruddy turned to penny.

"I believe we are done here; my father has contacted the military and a team will be here to take care of the issue." Penny said.

"Yeah, I forgot… You did good, I didn't expect you to take on half of them alone but you're a lot better at fighting then I thought." Ruddy said and Penny smiled before she powered up her jets.

"I will carry you back to father's lab!" She yelled as Ruddy's eyes widened.

"Wait, no, I can…" Ruddy managed to say before Penny rushed into him, scooped him up and flew into the sky with the cyborg in her arms as both flew back to her father's lab.

"WHY!?" Ruddy yelled as both flew away.

**(At Pietro's lab)**

Ruddy liked working with Penny, he hated flying, when Penny landed, he almost thought he ripped her arms off from clinging to her.

Both walked inside Pietro's lab while a Manta flew overhead.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Penny's story will mainly be based from her and Ruddy's pov so RWBY, JNR, Oscar and Qrow will be mostly main characters. Next chapter will show Penny and Ruddy watching the news, talking to Pietro and figuring out their next mission. Until Tuesday or so. Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Next move

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab, 1 month before the arrival of team RWBY)**

"And in other news, a raid on the local Dust Warehouse, one of several for the SDC was foiled by local peacekeeper: Penny Polendina and an unknown armored warrior wearing what seems to Atlesian battle armor aiding her." The news reported while Ruddy polished his armor.

"I seriously wonder what's going to happen next in Mantle… I know this city isn't like Atlas… But I don't know how we're going to deal with a lot of things… Like the robberies and such." He muttered while Penny sat next to him, looking at her swords while she turned to look at Ruddy.

Both cybernetic beings smiled before both hummed while Ruddy turned back to tv.

He and her heard Pietro 'walk' back inside. Ruddy turned to look at the doctor while Pietro smiled.

"I see your mission went well… That's good, I'm glad that you're going to work so quickly." Pietro said, Ruddy smiled and turned to the side while he hummed.

"I'm sure that Mantle is very happy because of what we've been doing. I still don't know if what we're doing is going to change anything… But that was fun. I didn't like having to run all the way to where Penny is going, she can fly, I can't." He muttered, Penny blinked and turned to the side while both looked to the ground.

Pietro could see that both were confused on what to do next, they were teens. He knew very well the fact that both were confused what they should do next.

"I'm sure that you're going to have to do something next… I have a few jobs that you could do next." Pietro said, ruddy cracked his arms while he rocks on his legs back and forth.

"So…. What are you going to have us do next? I'm going to be rude to go back to work after we start going into the field soon. I just want my stupid cybernetics to work more again." He said, Pietro chuckled before tapping on the computer while turning to the cyborgs again.

"I had a meeting with General Ironwood I'd like you to be present for. I have yet to tell him of your survival." Pietro said. Ruddy rubbed at his eyes while blinking in shock.

"I… You're going to meet with General Ironwood? I… He doesn't even know that I'm alive, I doubt he even knows my name, the Atlesian Army has hundreds of soldiers in it." Ruddy said, Pietro waved his hand back and forth before he tapped on the computer.

"I'm sure he either doesn't know, but will, or does know, Ruddy. You don't fight off a few dozen White Fang soldiers on yourself, that isn't a small feat." He said, Ruddy sighed.

"I really doubt he knows who one soldier is out of dozens of dozens of dozens, doctor. I'm just another small cog in his machine." He stated, he pointed at the computer while he walked forward, making sure to not bump into Penny while he kept his eyes on the computer.

"I'm still wondering why a lot of these attacks seem organized. I'm not just talking about the White Fang; I also mean the Grimm. I've seen a lot of reports that show the Grimm are becoming a lot more… Human, when it comes to these attacks." Ruddy said, Pietro looked at the computer and sighed while he looked over his shoulder at Ruddy while he nodded at this.

"I'm actually starting to think your point has reason behind it. I've been reviewing Grimm attack footage; they've never been this violent. They've been prowling around the tundra, but laying waste to an entire Atlesian city with advanced weaponry?" He asked. Ruddy looked at points on the map of Mantle.

"Yeah, I'm sure what happened is maybe isolated, but it seems like the Grimm have been trying to wear down our defenses. I'm no military expert… Like at all, but a lot of these attacks look like they've been all up and down the walls, like they've been trying to destroy the defenses by wearing them down and getting at points they can come back to." He said, Penny flew over to them.

"Yes, a lot of that seems like that can be dealt with… After we go talk to General Ironwood. He is going to be very surprised either way, your very famous in the papers at the moment." He said.

"I will prepare accommodations for General Ironwood." Penny said, ruddy fell out his seat while Pietro chuckled with amusement.

"Geez." He said while Pietro continued to laugh before the cyborg climbed to his feet. He brushed off his arms and then cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go work on my weapon and make sure that it's ready for when he gets here… More Grimm, more reason to use it." He said and went to walk away.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for making this chapter short and early. I don't know if I have time to work on this tomorrow. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday or so and will show Penny, Pietro and Ruddy talking to General Ironwood. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. General Ironwood

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Atlas Academy, 1 month before the arrival of team RWBY)**

Ruddy and Penny stood behind Pietro as the Manta landed in front of them. Ruddy watched a cadre of Atlesian soldiers disembark from the craft and sighed.

He was still a nobody at the moment, none of the soldiers seemed to have an idea who he was. He hummed while he watched General Ironwood climb out of the Manta.

"Dr. Polendina." The general said before he looked at Ruddy who wore the advanced armor that Pietro had crafted for him.

"I heard you have one of my soldiers who survived being shot down over Mantle." Ironwood said while Pietro nodded and gestured to Ruddy.

"Sergeant Ruddy Thyone. He's been nearly mauled to death by a Grimm… My daughter rescued him and brought him to my care to be remade and rebuilt as a cyborg… I believe you saw him with my daughter fighting the White Fang at the Schnee warehouse?" Pietro stated while Ironwood walked up to Ruddy.

"I'm glad that you're ok. I thought all of the troops I ordered in were killed in action." He said. Ruddy stood at attention before he hummed.

"I was just doing the job expected of a very young soldier, sir. I'm 19 after all, that's only 1 year after the enlistment period." He stated before Penny stepped up.

"Hello General Ironwood, I hope your trip was well." She said with amusement and a huge smile before Ironwood turned back to the Cyborg.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Penny… Things from last time didn't end very well." He said, Pietro turned to Ruddy at the moment.

"Do either of you mind going back to my lab to get the supplies we planned on providing to General Ironwood?" He asked and Ruddy nodded before Penny nodded and revved her jets before she flew into the air.

"I hate when she does that…" Ruddy muttered before he dove over the railing and swung away with his grappling hook.

"I see your never not surprising me, doctor." Ironwood said while Pietro chuckled.

"Mantle and Atlas always have been my first priority…. I could use an assistant like him, you know my body isn't what he used to be…" He stated before Ironwood hummed and looked around.

"I'll see if he can be given to your stewardship… I need every soldier I can get for the coming battle." He said, Pietro sighed and turned to the side.

"Let's talk in my lab. Ruddy and Penny will get you the supplies you need… I need to talk to you about Ruddy and his condition at the moment…" Pietro said, turning back to the nodding general as he motioned to the Manta before the doctor nodded and went to board the craft.

**(With Penny and Ruddy)**

It was a lot easier to deal with lifting things. Pietro had enhanced the cybernetics in Ruddy's body. He helped Penny lifted the massive crate while he turned and put the cargo into the Bullhead.

Penny turned and lifted a very massive crate put on the Bullhead before he sighed and then opened the other cargo hatch to put in more cargo.

He hummed and then leaned back down on the Bullhead. He chuckled while he continued to watch Penny prepare things to be put on the bullhead.

"You know. I honestly wonder if General Ironwood is asking more supplies for a good reason. I've never known the General to need a lot more supplies." He stated before Penny put down her supplies with a very confused look.

Ruddy chuckled with amusement before he patted the crate next to him. Penny sat down next to him and turned back toward the supplies while she crossed her legs under her while Ruddy did the same.

"I'm sure the general had a very good reason to come and ask for us to give him supplies for the military… Mantle does manufacture supplies for Atlas as well." She stated before Ruddy hummed while he looked back towards the Manta while he tapped on his metallic legs.

He heard nothing but metallic noise and smiled while Penny looked at the boy before he hummed while he ran his hand down his legs.

"I'm just a soldier, I've fought with warriors before. I'm not much of a fighter and then? You want to know something funny? I've never expected something to happen before like this…. To be turned into a cyborg. " He said while he poked the crate under his feet.

It nearly toppled to the ground with a crash before Penny and Ruddy caught the crate and then he hummed before he put it back where it used to be. He sighed with frustration before he looked at the crate and left it where it used to be before next to him. He sighed before he brushed off his arms.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ruddy and Penny are going to be following the canon storyline a bit. Next chapter will be on Saturday or next Tuesday and will show Ruddy and Penny finding out about the rest of the Grimm attacking and then introducing RWBY at the end of the chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Invasion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab, the day of the arrival of team RWBY)**

"Sensor alert!" Ruddy heard before he rolled out of bed and caught himself before he pulled his coat on and then his shoes and gloves.

He grabbed _Fusillade_ from the dresser before he put it into his holster and walked out into the hallway before he noticed Penny pulling on her gloves.

Penny flew down the hallway, nearly flooring Ruddy to the ground.

"Penny!" He said, cracking his spine before he started walking after her. He groaned and then opened the door.

"I heard the perimeter alarm… Is it going off?" He asked while Pietro nodded and started typing on the console.

Ruddy watched what looked like a small horde of Beowolves and a Grimm the Atlesian army usually engaged on the tundra usually killed many a time.

"Sabyr Grimm… Damn it, how the hell did they break in?" Ruddy asked while Pietro turned to the duo.

"We don't have time to ask why or how they got in, Penny, take Ruddy and help the army clear out the Grimm." He ordered, ruddy held up a hand.

"I need to get my armor before that…" Ruddy stated before he ran off, Pietro turned to Penny.

"Show them what you can do, darling." Pietro said before the sound of whirling was heard.

Ruddy stepped into the room while the armor's helmet locked over his head.

"I didn't install the rocket jets Penny has yet, apologizes." Pietro said, Penny walked over to Ruddy and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is gonna suck…" Ruddy muttered before Penny powered up her rockets and blasted with her fellow Cyborg, Pietro checked the signal on Ruddy's armor.

**(With Ruddy and Penny)**

Ruddy felt weird being carried by Penny, he looked at the Grimm rampaging down a street.

"Penny, I'll take the back and clear my way up, you want to take the tougher Grimm?" Ruddy asked, Penny nodded.

"Confirmed, be careful." She said before dropping Ruddy before she powered up the lasers in her hands.

Ruddy dropped down, he dug in his armored legs which shredded brick and mortar before he landed in the middle of a pack of Beowolves.

One of the Grimm turned and growled at him and slowly marched towards him.

Ruddy pulled out _Fusillade_ and blasted the Grimm in the head, the bullet destroying most of its head before the Grimm collapsed to the ground.

"Bring it, I'm going to exterminate you." He said before he clicked the hammer of his weapon to prepare the next bullet to be fired.

**(With Penny)**

Penny sawed a Sabyr in half with her palm lasers, she then cut a Beowolf apart at the hip before landing in a crouch.

She turned to see Ruddy shoot a Sabyr in the head before a Beowolf pushed him back slightly.

Penny sensed movement behind her and caught a charging Sabyr.

She hummed before twisting her thumb, snapping the Grimm's neck and throwing it away before blasting a Manticore that had swooped down from the sky. She barely noticed it slam into a dumpster and vanish to ash.

"Ruddy, do you require assistance?" Penny asked, a Beowolf went to swing at her only for her to flip it to the ground and crush its skull with her cybernetic legs.

"No… Yes, yes please." Ruddy said, he caught the arm of a Beowolf before jamming his weapon into its mouth and shooting it, dropping the smoking corpse of the Grimm to the ground.

Penny rushed towards him just before a Sphinx went to pounce on him. She powered up her jets and tackled the Grimm and crushed it in a bear hug.

"Thank you." Ruddy said, he clicked a button on the side of his weapon.

He watched the weapon rotate before a blade appeared and the barrel and cylinders of his weapon cycled into the weapon as it turned into its blade form.

"Why did I make this weapon again and use it for Grimm?" Ruddy asked before he started the process of making the weapon back to it, he groaned and then saw Penny fly off while he sighed.

"Every single time." He muttered before he started the process of trekking after the girl.

"DAMN IT PENNY, I CAN'T FLY!" He yelled before he ran after Penny, rotating another round into the chamber of his weapon while he continued his sprint.

He could hear more weapons being fired; he couldn't understand where he had heard the bullet sounds before. He had heard those weapons before, they were familiar, but he could make out battle cries.

He rounded the corner just to see an AK-200 go flying past him, cut in half before he aimed his weapon down the corner.

He saw a girl with a war scythe and blinked in pure shock and awe at what was happening.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Penny and Ruddy will be going to the voting but it will go more dangerous and differently than before. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so next week and will show the rest of the battle and Ruddy meeting team RWBY. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Winter and Glynda's story will be next possibly. **


	9. Team RWBY

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Streets of Mantle.)**

Ruddy walked towards the beings and then he blew the smoke off his weapon before he put it into his holster. He brushed and cracked his joints.

He looked up and saw Penny flying over his head while he yawned. He needed to get more sleep.

"Ms. Rose, this is Sergeant Ruddy Thyone, he works for me." Pietro said, Ruddy bowed and turned to the doctor.

"We killed off the rest of the Grimm." He stated before he turned to see a group of hand lasers slaughter the rest of the Grimm.

He hummed and watched the girl look up at the sky before Pietro smiled.

"I believe you've already met Penny." Pietro said while he turned to Ruddy.

"You might want to cover your ears, Sergeant." Pietro said, he hummed before doing it.

The landing of Penny, then her rush towards Ruddy was followed by the biggest squeal Ruddy had ever heard before he took his fingers out of his ears and turned to see Penny talking with the others.

"I think I'm a bit confused on all this… I didn't keep up with the rest of the events in Vale… Either that or my brain isn't on as I thought it used to be." He muttered before Pietro hummed and turned to look as the duo started freaking out.

"That's her best friend in the world. They met years ago in Vales. I want to talk about if you found anything wrong with the rest of the defenses." Pietro said, he rubbed at his own head before Ruddy hummed and looked around with amusement.

"I believe they pierced the wall. I don't know how they got in around the shields. I can understand the rest of the flying Grimm, but I don't think we've seen any holes in the shields." He said, Pietro sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well, I believe someone is hacking into the shields then, Ruddy." He said, Penny looked at the duo before Ruddy brushed off his arms and then smiled.

"I believe we're going to have to talk about what's going to be our next move? We do have a next move, right?" Ruddy asked, Pietro nodded, both started walking away from the rest of the event.

"I'm worried what will happen if the shields are broken or hacked into. You know more or less how strong the damage to Atlas could be if the Grimm managed to get inside in such massive numbers. You also know for a fact that you and Penny can't do everything at once, your just 2 people. I don't want my darling to get hurt." Pietro said, Ruddy sighed and looked around the street.

"We've dealt with the rest of the Grimm; I doubt their going to be a problem to the rest of the city. I'll make sure to do a patrol and get back to talk with you when we're done." He stated. He smiled and then walked away.

He hummed while Pietro walked next to them and then he turned to Ruddy.

"I have another request for you to deal with if you're ok with it." He stated. Ruddy turned to him. He tapped on his chair while Ruddy cracked his fingers again.

"Ok. I don't have much pull with the military. I'm an enhanced grunt, you know that. You lay it on the table, I'll see what I can end up doing." He said while he rolled his eyes.

He turned and looked at the rain, he saw rain every day, but he could feel something coming on the rain. He knew what rain was without the heating grid.

They lost the heating grid and people would die in Atlas. He joined the military to make a good effort in the world. He would make sure the bad feeling went down and was burned to ash.

"I need you to keep an eye on Penny. She was a pawn in the last game, you know what happened to Vale before when she was killed." He said, Ruddy sighed and nodded.

"I know what people will do to use Penny against them. I've lost friends in Vale. I know that this path is dangerous. I know what's going to happen if bad people get to use Penny again. I'll make damn sure that nobody else hurts her." He said, he turned to the side and then back to the doctor.

"I'm going to check the walls and then make sure that nothing is wrong. I'll send you and General Ironwood a report after this." He stated, he brushed his foot along the ground.

"I'll be right back, doctor. You take care in the meantime. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Penny, you have my word." He said and then he turned and walked away.

Pietro watched the man walk away before he sighed.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the election might happen the same way it does in the show. Next chapter is going to be on next Tuesday or so and will show Ruddy meeting Ruby and then talking to Penny after that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Winter or Willow will be the next story. I will set up a poll after that.**


	10. The gate

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Streets of Mantle.)**

Ruddy wasn't much of a warrior before he got his cybernetics. He was someone who handled work off the field.

"Sergeant." He heard from one of the soldiers on top of the wall, he turned to look at the soldier and nodded.

"I was just checking the wall and making sure things were fine, corporal." He stated before he blinked.

"I didn't think security was being updated." He said, noting the turrets ringing the gate. He looked at the soldier for answers while leaning on the railing.

"General Ironwood wanted more security for the city after the Grimm managed to get in. We're still trying to figure out how they managed to try and get inside the city itself." He pointed out before Ruddy hummed.

He blinked while sighing and then he slowly looked at the rest of the barriers, unsure how to feel about that.

He didn't like the idea of more security. He had heard from the soldiers that Vale had dealt with fear of the military, fear led to Grimm.

He did know also however, that people didn't want Grimm inside the city, and the battle of Vale was something that nobody at all wanted a repeat of.

"I… understand, I was just curious, soldier." He said, he rubbed at his head as rain started to fall on his head.

He looked at the sky, he sighed and then looked at the soldier again who said nothing.

"I'm glad the heating grid is up. We lose that and we'd all freeze to death." He muttered, he felt a drop of rain land on his face and slid down it.

"I'm not fond of the rain though." He stated, the soldier chuckled and then tapped on a console that closed a shutter over the platform.

"Yeah, I'm glad the council has control of the heating grid… Still, makes them dangerous if they want to hold the city hostage. You turn the heat off, everyone who isn't a huntsmen or huntress will die in a few hours." Ruddy heard from the soldier, he hummed and tapped on the railing.

"I doubt the council hates us enough to do that. I was just hear to make sure everything runs smoothly. I got sent by Doctor Polendina." He stated, the soldier blinked under his visor.

"You mean…. Oh, I didn't know, sir. I'll make sure things are fine, just get back to where you were. I heard General Ironwood is in Mantle. I didn't expect the general to come down to the city. I always thought he'd be busy up in Atlas and let us handle the riffraff down here." Ruddy heard while he turned away from the soldier.

"We aren't dealing with riffraff, soldier." He said and walked down the platform before he leapt down to the floor.

He slowly began his walk towards home, he brushed off his jacket and sighed with amusement.

"I wonder what the doctor has for us to do next." Ruddy muttered while he walked, he stopped and started to look around and felt a buzzing noise.

He slowly reached down to his pocket and then pulled his scroll out. He poked the button to accept the call.

"Ruddy, I need you back at the lab as soon as you can arrive back here." He heard from Pietro. He leaned on a lamppost and then watched as more rain continued to fall on the city.

"You need me for something, doctor? I was busy talking with the soldiers at the gate. I should say the single soldier as nobody else is here… But I don't know what else happened to the rest." Ruddy stated, Pietro sighed and then cleared his throat a second later.

"I believe I may know what is going to happen, General Ironwood is at the lab with Ms. Schnee. I believe they are the reason there is so much security here. you have the general of the military here." Ruddy heard from Pietro and blinked, he sighed.

"I… I'll be right there; we can talk more about what I know when we get there. I don't feel right saying it over the scroll." He said and then closed his scroll. He continued walking and tucked the scroll into his pocket.

He knew that Mantle was still dangerous, there was endless Grimm surrounding the city. He also knew there was a lot of worse people lurking in the shadows, many people didn't respect the military and those people would do anything they child to make sure things were much worse for the city.

He needed to get to the lab, the faster he was around the rest of his friends and them, the faster he would be able to calm down.

He sighed and then pulled up his jacket and walked faster, looking left and right around.

He noted the cameras behind him and sighed with anger.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story will end up deviating from the show. I also want to point out that Ruddy and Penny will form their own team. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Penny talking with Ruddy and team RWBY. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Willow's story will be updated on Friday maybe. **


	11. Reporting in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab.)**

Ruddy slowly entered the room and cracked his neck before he shook the water off his head. He hummed and then he sat down on a chair and looked at Pietro.

"I wonder what's going on next. I checked the wall; nothing has broken it. I do want to point out that the rain is annoying." He said before Ruby entered.

"So… Your Ruby, huh? I heard all about you with Pietro and all of that." He said before Pietro spoke up, turning to Ruddy and humming.

"Sergeant, you know that the Grimm aren't the only threat, right?" He asked, Ruddy shrugged and turned to look at the doctor.

"I know, but I don't really have a choice when it comes to that, doctor. I work for the military, I kind of have to report to them from time to time. I'm a warrior, not a scientist, no offence, you're the one who made Penny, I didn't." He said, he looked over his weapon and Ruby blinked.

"Your weapon is a revolver?" Ruby asked, Ruddy nodded and turned to the girl.

"I would like to say yes, yes, it is. I'm one who prefers to put the enemy down hard. I also want a weapon I can use within seconds, a handgun does both of those things." Ruddy said, Ruby nodded before Penny walked into the room and towards them.

"Ruddy, I am glad you've returned to here. I was wondering where you went." The girl said, ruddy put his weapon away and then he shrugged, his clothes soaked to the bone by water.

"I was making sure there was no Grimm within the city and the outer wall was ok, I shudder to think what would happen if they managed to break the outer wall. I know we'd all be dead if they smash the wall." He said before he turned to Pietro.

"I thought you created the wall, doctor. I heard from General Ironwood years ago that you created the wall and all the defenses keeping the city safe." He stated, Pietro chuckled with amusement and tapped a few keys on the computer.

"I did create the code, but the cybersecurity for the city isn't perfect. Atlas doesn't update the code in Mantle, it does for its own city. I created the wall to make sure that all of the Grimm stayed outside and weren't in danger from the Grimm and the outer environment." Pietro said, Penny turned to look at Ruddy.

"You serve as a soldier for General Ironwood, right? You should know more about the wall then anyone else." Penny stated, Ruddy hummed and rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't, I'm not very high ranked enough to really do anything. I'm a sergeant, Penny. I do the lower ranked things, I'm not a colonel or anything like that, I lead a few soldiers and such. I don't have much clearance as you seem to think I am." He said, ruddy got up and walked to the computer.

"I still want to know how they managed to hack the security. We keep the security codes locked up and it hasn't been updated since Arthur Watts… I'm sure his death took away anyway to hack into the city, only the council and General Ironwood would have such clearance to the computer codes." He said, Pietro turned to the computer while Penny and Ruby walked over.

"Doctor Watts?" Penny asked, Pietro turned to Penny with a frown, he turned to the computer and started typing at the computer, his fingers flying over the keys.

He scrolled through massive lines of code only a cyborg like Penny or Ruddy could follow.

"We're dealing with a lot more than a single hacker. I have my own ideas of who's behind this, but I don't know for sure yet at the second. I'm going to keep checking and report to the general within the hour. Penny, can you please take your friends to their rooms? I need to be alone to think for the moment and I don't have much time to check if I'm right." He asked, Penny turned to Ruddy and Ruby, both of whom looked at the cyborg with amusement and then waved his hands back going and forth.

"We're not going to be doing much anywhere… Get me if you need me, doctor, I'm going to talk to General Ironwood and then make sure that everything around the lab is fine before I get back to sleeping." Ruddy stated before he walked out of the room, Penny watched her friend leave before she walked after him. Ruby looked at Pietro before she looked at Penny and followed them both out of the room and into the next room, Pietro sighed.

He continued to type at the screen, Penny couldn't know what the truth about Watts was, she'd never be able to think clearly again.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story will be probably contained within season 7. Next chapter will end up being in a week and will show Penny and Ruddy training and then show Watts and Tyrian planning. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven will be updated soon and Ruby might get another update on Thursday or so.**


	12. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab.)**

Penny sent 2 of the swords of _Floating Array_ at Ruddy's legs. He shot one of the swords back but was forced to roll to the side to avoid the other.

"Your weapon could do with speed modifications." Penny observed, she fired a palm laser which Ruddy blocked before his aura crackled.

"Ok… That hurt… A lot." He said, looking at his burning arms. He was glad Pietro had automatic clothes making machine.

He didn't even want to ask how Penny would have had to damage her clothes in order for Pietro to make such a machine.

"You know in order to do that; I have to decrease the stopping power of _Fusillade_." He said, he had made sure the weapon could endure being handled by a cyborg. He brushed off his sleeve and then fired a bullet which Penny deflected before charging him.

Ruddy was able to block a punch before kicking her back. He swung his weapon at her head. She blocked it; she was sent skidding backwards before firing a laser.

Ruddy ducked it before clicking the hammer of his weapon, it cycled another bullet.

He fired an ice Dust round, Penny looked down as she moved to charge, her leg was encased in ice.

"You modified _Fusillade_ to be able to use dust?" Penny asked while Ruddy fired another round, it sent Penny rolling back before 2 of Penny's blades knocked him off his feet.

"I did… Ow, you never know how you're going to need dust. I made _Fusillade_ to have a lot of ammo and hit like a Boarbatusk but be slow… The sword is to deal with anything I can't shoot to death or what gets too close." He stated, Penny blinked and held up her hand.

"Your Aura is damaged and I do not wish to break it in case you are require to fight again. You need time for your Aura to recharge." She stated, ruddy rubbed his arms and spun his weapon before clicking the chamber open.

He pressed a switch which popped out the spent casings and unused bullets. He grabbed the unused bullets and put them back into his weapon before slowly reloading the weapon.

He clicked the pistol shut and then put it on his hip holster while he looked at his friend.

"I'm still kind of getting used to the soul shield…" Ruddy said, Penny nodded.

"I find it very unusual as well, but I have learned to use it well… I would advise NOT using it too much, you are not unstoppable simply because of the cybernetics and Aura." Penny said, ruddy crossed his arms.

"Penny, I'm not going to be doing that. I'm a soldier, I'm not an idiot… but I thank you for this training. You never know how much a good fight does you good when it comes to proving your skill and growth." He said, Penny frowned at this, crossing her arms and walking to the other side of the room.

"'A good fight'? I don't believe I've heard of that; I've been told by my father that war is bad and so is fighting. You only use fighting to defend yourself and defeat your enemy." She said, Ruddy hummed and walked over.

"War is bad, Penny. You don't win at war; you merely survive it… That being said, fighting? You know what me and you were just doing? You know the tournament in Beacon? I don't think that's bad; we aren't trying to kill each other and we're not trying to do anything bad, we're just fighting for fun. I don't think that's bad; I like fighting you because your fun. You can take me down and your tough. You killed the Grimm pretty good. I think a fight is good as long as you're not trying to hurt the other person." He said, sitting down on a crate while he brushed off his clothes and turned to look at her.

"I enjoy combat for the sake of defending my friends… Is that what you mean?" Penny asked, Ruddy nodded.

"You should have something to fight for if you're fighting like that, Penny. Bad guys usually only fight for themselves which isn't a bad thing… But they fight to hurt people and take things. I'm not trying to be childish, but you know what I mean right? You have friends and all that to save? Your fighting for something good, it's a sign that your fighting for the right side." He said, Penny smiled and Ruddy blushed before patting her head.

He turned and walked out of the room, he needed to go and report to Pietro on what had to be done.

He didn't notice that Penny beamed and followed her partner out of the room, unsure of her feelings at the moment. She still knew that being nice felt right to her.

Ruddy blinked.

**Author notes. **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not following the canon of RWBY in season 7. Next chapter will be on Next Wednesday or so and will show Ruddy talking to Pietro and Penny talking to Ruby about Ruddy and show them preparing to go to fight in Mantle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Round 2 training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab.)**

Ruddy dodged a sword from Penny before shooting another out of the air as she flew forward to throw a punch at Ruddy.

"You should enhance the speed of your weapon." Penny stated before she tried to spin up the lasers of _Floating Array_.

"Crap." He muttered before he was sent skidding back, the lasers caught him in the chest.

Something glittered as he rushed forward, his fingers reaching for his fallen weapon while he heard the sound of jets ringing in his ears.

"Your Aura was damaged." She lunged at him, he dodged and he fired an ice bullet which froze her arms. Penny watched Ruddy spring into the air, his foot outstretched.

She flew back before he hummed and cracked his knuckles as her Aura sparkled.

"So is yours, you're a cyborg, Penny. You know our Auras don't take much to break, Aura is weaker than your body when it comes to people." He stated, he clicked the hammer on his weapon before the next bullet cycled into the chamber with an audible click.

The two beings regarded each other before she flexed her arms, sending chunks of ice all over the small training room before studying her next move.

"I still believe that your weapon should be modified." Ruddy walked over to the bench and snapped open the weapon before putting a single bullet into it.

"I don't think the stopping power is worth that. Penny, this gun will kill most Grimm in a few shots if it doesn't kill them with a single headshot. I designed the weapon as a sword to deal with fast and light combat." He stated before he hummed and tapped the gun on the side of his leg.

A metallic clang echoed through the room, reminding Penny that Ruddy was indeed not fully human anymore.

He was like her, like Ironwood. Cyborgs were much rarer in the world; a single prosthetic didn't make you a cyborg. Ruddy would die without the machine components inside his body.

"Your aches are gone?" She asked. Ruddy looked over his arm before he holstered his weapon as Penny stored her swords inside her backpack.

She flew over to him before sitting down next to him. Ruddy sat on a crate before crossing his legs under him.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if their all gone, Pietro is making sure my cybernetics don't break or act up. He made it clear I can't strain myself yet. I doubt my body can handle itself being pushed the same way yours can." Ruddy muttered while he began to check over his gun to make sure it was fine.

Ruddy sighed and put his weapon back away and cracked his arm, Penny could hear his cybernetics whirl and click inside his arm while he turned to look at her.

"You know that I'm supposed to be making sure that your body heals perfectly, right? I'm not going to let your body fall apart all over again." Ruddy chuckled and patted the cyborg on the head while she rolled her eyes at this gesture.

"Pen, I'm fine, I'd go to the doctor… Your father if I had to." He said before he slowly walked towards the door.

His leg twitched and he grunted before Penny ran over him while he hammered on his leg before he was able to pull himself back to his feet.

"Father!" Penny yelled, she rushed to go and get her father while Ruddy grunted and slowly pulled himself towards the crate he was just sitting on.

He sighed before the whirl of the doctor's chair was heard. He watched the doctor entered the room.

"Your cybernetics are still having a few problems?" He asked, ruddy said nothing while he tried to move his twitching leg back to its original spot.

Penny put her hands on his and stopped him from injuring himself further by accident.

"Penny, go and prep the surgery room. I'll be there in a few minutes after I check to make sure there's no more problems with his cybernetics." Penny heard from her father as she walked out of the room.

He sighed while Ruddy began to follow him out of the room, he was unsure of what to do at the moment. he hummed again before he walked out of the room.

Pietro started to follow him towards the surgery room. He rubbed at his eyes and slowly trudged down the hallway towards the next part of the lab and sighed before slowly opening the door. He dragged himself towards the cold slab which served as the bed that he rested on while the doctor checked on his robotic parts to make sure he was fine.

"This is too damn much…" He muttered before he laid down and started to crack his joints and closed his eyes to nap.

**Author notes. **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm going to stop updating the story or so after the end of season 7. Next chapter is going to be on next Sunday or so and will show Penny and Ruddy talking during the surgery and show Tyrian and Watts dealing with their plans. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Winter is on Sunday and Willow is on Saturday. **


	14. Surgery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab.)**

Penny watched her father operate on Ruddy. She knew that being given surgery as a cyborg wasn't fun.

"Ruddy, I hope your ok." She said, pressing a hand to the glass before turning and walking away to go report to Ironwood.

**(Unknown Location)**

Arthur turned to Tyrian while the crazed scorpion Faunus paced back and forth.

"The people are starting to think James is the one who killed the last few people protesting their rights." He stated, Tyrian nodded before he continued typing on the controls of his scrolls.

"Keep going. We only need a few more 'accidents' that will make James seem like a tyrant." Tyrian grinned like a well… manic, Watts went back to typing on his scrolls.

**(With Pietro, Ruddy and Penny.)**

Penny was allowed inside the surgery room, unlike the others. She knew that being operated on didn't hurt a cyborg due to their nerves being changed around.

"He's fine by the way, I'm just finishing up. Ruddy, can you flex your arm?" he asked. Ruddy clenched his arm and rotated it.

"Good, this wasn't for nothing. You come to me if you have any other problems, ok?" the doctor stated before the cyborg pulled his shirt over his head and nodded.

"Thanks, doctor. I feel better," he stated. Penny pulled Ruddy out of the room, he looked at her with amusement.

"You ok?" Ruddy asked. Penny nodded and both cyborgs continued walking down the hallway.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, your doctor patched me up and made sure I'm not a dead man walking. I'm still surprised he fixed my spine after the Beowolf nearly ripped it out of him." Ruddy muttered, Penny hummed and nodded.

"My father is dealing with a lot, he's the best scientist in all of Atlas. Your spine had taken intense cybernetic treatment, if you didn't have your machine parts? You'd be in a wheelchair for good," Penny said. she remembered her father telling her how lucky Ruddy would be if he survived.

"I haven't gotten much of a chance to thank you for saving my life, have I?" he asked, Penny smiled and patted his head, she blushed still as crimson flushed to her cheeks with embarrassment.

"You know, Pietro said you have problems taking credit for something. You did save lives, like mine, you're like some guardian angel." Ruddy stated, Penny turned away, too shy to say anything at such praise.

Most people ignored her in Atlas, it was what she wanted. She remembered the general telling her not to make more friends.

She felt she was going against the orders she was given. She smiled before both started walking again.

"We have to go and calm down the protesters, you know… and we are checking on a supply convoy." Ruddy turned to look at her but said nothing.

"Are you coming along on that mission?" Penny asked, Ruddy hummed and nodded.

"You're my partner, Penny. You really think I'm going to stay here while you handle things alone? I help you and you help me. You saved me from being slaughtered by Grimm, the least I can do is back you up when you need me. It isn't like I have anything to do here anyway, the doctor doesn't need a cyborg here for anything." He said, Penny rolled her eyes and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Easy, they still haven't put the batteries back in right. You could break something." He joked, she slugged him in the shoulder again.

"I urge you to be more careful. I can't always help you; you know." Penny said, Ruddy hummed and folded his arms behind his back.

"I'm sure we're figure something out when we have to fight alone. I can't fly, Penny. I have a grappling hook, who do you think has the advantage over each other?" Ruddy asked, Penny sighed and then they entered the common room.

"I need ammo if we're going out into the field. I also need some Dust, you never know what you're going to run into, you know?" Penny turned to look at Ruddy, she nodded and tapped his shoulder with affection.

"I will wait for you to be free before we head out. I will carry you to the point we are supposed to meet the convoy at." She said, Ruddy blushed and looked to the side.

"I… ok, you always carry me though, but if it's faster than swinging my way there? Then we do that." Ruddy stated, Penny shrugged and went to grab Dust for her weapons as well.

They could run into anything in the field, if they did, they had to be ready. She looked over at Ruddy who was busy packing himself with more bullets and Dust capsules.

"You sure your good?" She asked, he nodded and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"If your fine, I am." He stated.

**Author notes. **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Penny is probably going to get the maiden powers and so will Winter in her story. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday and will show Penny and Ruddy meeting the Ace Ops with Rwby and them. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven's story will be on Friday maybe and the Naruto poll will be up soon. **


	15. Problems

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab.)**

"They went to go clear out the mines, why are we staying here?" Ruddy asked, he flexed his arms and counted the bullets for his revolver.

"Because I need help around my lab and secondly? The general never requested you on the battlefield." The doctor said, Ruddy sighed and balanced a bullet on his finger.

Not to be rude, I don't think 'science assistant' is what most cyborgs are like." Ruddy muttered, Penny flicked him on the ear.

"WHY!?" He whined and clutched at his ear while Penny smiled.

"Ow… Just ow." Ruddy turned and walked away to sit on the table.

"You do realize I'm not normal either, right?" Penny asked, Ruddy hummed.

"Penny, you and Ruddy are both cyborgs." Ruddy heard from the doctor before a noise them off.

"Um…" Ruddy cocked the hammer of his weapon. Penny lowered his hand while she blinked.

"Father?" Penny asked while Ruddy got up and turned to look at her with amusement.

"Oh, now you get shaken?" Ruddy asked. Penny rolled her eyes as Ruddy got up and looked at her before cracking his arms.

"Ah, joints are all back to normal, good." Ruddy said, his spine popped and he groaned.

"Ruddy, stop. Your spine has enough supports to hold up a bridge, if you pop something the wrong way? You will never be able to walk again." Penny said. he blinked at her and stopped.

"Ok. I forgot; I really like being a cyborg. Its enjoyable." Ruddy walked around the room and turned on the news while twirling his weapon on his fingers.

"Ruddy still has a lot of adrenaline left from the last time I worked to improve his cybernetics. Darling, can you keep an eye on him?" Pietro asked, Penny nodded while the cyborg turned to them.

"I'm right here, doctor. I just want to fight. I get this fancy gun I made, I get teamed up with the best warrior besides the specialists and we're done here doing paperwork while the rest of the city is out there fighting." He pointed out. Ruddy pointed his revolver at the screen with annoyance, his lips curled into a frown.

"We're go on a mission tomorrow." Penny stated, Ruddy sighed, but said nothing at the moment.

"It's not that bugging me, Pen? You want to know what is? We aren't making any headway at the moment. we need the wall fixed or we're going to end up being overrun. Doc, we kill a hundred? A thousand Grimm? You and I know sooner or later it won't matter, that is what bugs me…. All this work being for absolutely nothing." He stated and walked out of the room.

He patted his spine. Penny followed him while Ruddy turned to her. He crossed his arms and put his weapon on his side before holstering it.

"I don't like all the death and destruction being for nothing. I grew up in Atlas, Pen. I refuse to let the Grimm rip it down and reduce it all to ash. I absolutely hate all the combat we do being for nothing and just leading to more death." Ruddy muttered, Penny nodded.

"I know. I have seen the fatality reports for most of the engagements with the Grimm. You are the first soldier who I managed to save from the squad. Your entire squad was slaughtered, I am well aware of the fact that I can't save everyone… That we can't save everyone." Penny stated. Ruddy held up his hands before shaking his head.

"You have nothing to feel bad about. We aren't perfect, it's part of being human. I thought our squad could end up making a difference. We didn't even stand a chance, we got slaughtered and if it wasn't for you? my entire squad, me included, would entirely be taken down." He said, he rubbed at his temples and looked at the combat screens and sighed before walking away.

Penny watched her partner leave while turning to the screen. She wasn't good at expressing herself at all. Penny knew that Ruddy would come around and talk to her more openly. She didn't know that the upcoming rally would change the city.

It would also change both of them massively… And possibly in a bad way.

**Author notes. **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for this chapter being so short. I don't know what I want to do with the Penny story. I am going to update it in 3 weeks and show more story chapters. Next chapter will also show Ruddy and Penny growing closer and such. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Saphron should get an update soon. **


	16. Bonding Bash

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Pietro's Lab.)**

"The rally is something we're invited to… General Ironwood wants security there and he's sending the Ace Ops there as a guarantee… I heard you were at a convoy a few days ago…" Ruddy stated before he turned to the side.

Penny said nothing and hummed again. Ruddy offhandedly tapped his holster again and looked to the side.

"Something wrong, Pen?" Penny tapped his head playfully and Ruddy smiled.

"You know no matter how things get; I'm always going to be here if you need someone to talk with…" Ruddy stated. Penny nodded.

"I know, I'm just trying to think of how to help the others… Ms. Robyn Hill isn't making things easier to handle." Penny turned to see Ruddy crossing his arms as he sighed.

He grunted before starting to speak again.

"From what I've heard up the chain? Ms. Hill is a very annoying and persistent Huntress when she doesn't get what she's chasing. It makes things a lot more frustrating for her not to get the hint that we don't want to be bothered." Ruddy muttered. Penny nodded.

"My father told me your cybernetics should be stabilized. He did say they may need to keep being modified and upgraded like mine." Ruddy tapped at his arm only for Penny to swat his arm down.

"No, you're going to damage something if you mess with them… My father isn't a surgeon, he had to get help from outside Mantle to help with his surgery on you…" Penny stated. Ruddy sighed.

"I've been meaning to wonder what happened to you last time. I didn't watch the camera footage… I didn't want to see it, all those people we couldn't save… I hate all the helplessness of being stuck here and not being able to do anything but cower from the bad guys… Cinder destroyed Vale, if she comes here? I just don't know what to do anymore to save the things worth protecting… I hear she has some special super powers or something she got from someone else. I can't fight someone like that, I don't even know where to try to be honest." He sighed and crossed his arms with annoyance.

Cinder Fall… That was the name of the person who killed her by making Pyrrha freak out and use her semblance to rip her in half… Penny had no ill will towards the Mistral Champion. She didn't know Penny was a machine or the danger her semblance could do.

She also heard Pyrrha had given her life failing to stop Cinder from killing everyone. She had already paid the price of being another victim of Cinder. Pyrrha was just another toy Cinder had played with before throwing away like a discarded ball of yarn and a cat.

Ruddy watched Penny's fists clench before she put a hand on her shoulder and Penny swung her swords at him. Her eyes wide and her teeth gritted in anger.

She gasped as her eyes dilated. She looked at Ruddy who had several small cuts on his face before his Aura knitted them back together.

She could see where she hurt him, and the cybernetics holding his very body together.

"I'M SORRY!" Penny retreated out of the room with her jets before Ruddy could respond.

Ruddy winced before shaking his head and following after the girl. He knew she had a painful reaction to whatever caused her death, if he was killed? He'd probably be scared of whatever took his life as well…. He didn't even know how to cheat death to begin with. Ruddy felt like asking her father if Penny had a semblance allowing her to come back to life or not.

He continued to chase after her. Ruddy cleared his throat.

"Penny!" She turned to him before he walked over, she tried to fly higher only for him to grab her foot.

"Penny, I'm not mad at what you did. I know your scared. I can heal, remember?" Penny blinked before trying to fly off again.

Ruddy dug his cybernetic legs in as the servos in his legs cracked the floor in his attempt to make sure she didn't fly off to panic at the moment.

"Penny, I'm fine, look at my face, you didn't do anything to me. I'm fine." He stated. Penny looked at his face to see he had indeed healed from _Floating Array_.

Penny looked at Ruddy who continued to grab her foot gently.

"Unless you're willing to rip my arm off, I'm not letting go… Pen, you're going to be fine, you don't have to tell me what happened to you. I don't want you to do anything you don't like, we're partners, partners don't get mad at each other like this. Pen? You see me being mad?" He smiled and Penny slowly floated down where Ruddy hugged her.

"Your fine… Ok?" Penny blinked and then smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruddy.

Then both heard something crack in Ruddy's body as his Aura flared.

**Author notes. **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Penny and Ruddy are supposed to be bonding slowly and next chapter will be on 'A Night Out.' Next chapter will be on next, next Tuesday or maybe next Tuesday and will start the story chapters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	17. The Rally

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle Warehouse 5.)**

Ruddy didn't enjoy being around massive crowds of people. He was fine with it being with other soldiers, but people who didn't like the Atlas Military?

It was about one accident or misunderstanding away from a riot. He turned to Penny.

"Why are we here again? I didn't think they would need us with the Ace Ops here." Ruddy asked the other cyborg.

Penny put her hands behind her, the sensors in her ears picked up the extremely rehearsed speech.

"General Ironwood wishes to keep an eye on Robyn Hill incase her activities turn towards vigilantism." Penny turned to look at Robyn and her 'Happy Huntresses'.

She didn't hate the woman, but fighting against the Military instead of at least approaching the general to ask for answers? It made her come off as extremely hotheaded and unwilling to trust authority.

"I know, but we have the Ace Ops… You're getting a lot of uncomfortable looks." Ruddy whispered towards Penny as they continued to view Robyn's speech.

"I'm fine, Ruddy." She didn't sound reassuring as Ruddy crossed his arms behind his back.

"We're partners, if this about the sparring match or all the hugs you've given that might have damaged my cybernetics by accident…" Ruddy started to say.

He didn't care about all the looks he got; they didn't know Ruddy was a cyborg. Ruddy knew he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the robotic components that were now part of his body. They were as essential as air, or nerves to move limbs.

"It's about what I am. I'm not a real girl. I don't feel real." He turned to Penny and crossed his arms.

"We're both cyborgs, Penny. Your acting a lot more… Jumpy, then you usually are. You aren't acting like the peppy partner I like to hang around," Ruddy stated. Penny turned to the side, a blush on her cheeks as Ruddy raised one of his hands to rest it on her shoulder.

"Pen… You can trust me, just like you can trust the others. We're your friends." Penny turned to look at him.

That was when the lights were killed, throwing the room into darkness.

Ruddy and Penny heard someone unsheathe blades as Ruddy drew his weapon. Penny spotted a Scorpion Faunus lash out at the others before noticing Ruby was pinned to the stage.

"Damn it, everyone gets out of here!" Ruddy fired a round which sparked off the man's tail as he continued to slash and stab the guests. Penny flew overhead and sent 2 of her blades towards the man which were dodged and a third parried.

He rushed towards Robyn as Ruddy fired another round, it was blocked, but it gave enough time for Robyn to be moved backwards.

Penny lost him in the crowd as Ruddy fired his grappling hook into the ceiling. He turned towards Penny as Tyrian leapt into the rafters. Ruddy fired another bullet, breaking the beam under him and causing him to leap to safety before Ruddy clicked another round into the chamber. A Gravity Dust bullet.

Ruddy managed to tag the man as he angled for another attack and fired.

The bullet hit under his feet and threw him through the windows, raining shards of glass down as he dropped to the ground.

He was greeted by the lights going on again as he started looking around. He scanned the area before he walked forward.

Penny looked at the carnage in horror. Ruddy looked at his partner before someone screamed.

"It was Ironwood's robot!" Ruddy glared at the wounded man from behind his helmet.

He turned back towards Penny who backed away in fear. He walked through the crowd.

A few tried to grab him only for Ruddy to easily shrug them off. He saw their panic and knew his concern should go to the wounded and worse.

Penny backed off before looking at a terrified Robyn. Ruddy leapt onto the stage before holstering his weapon.

"Pen… You didn't do that, I saw what happened with my own eyes, the cameras in my helmet…" Penny turned to him before she crashed through the roof.

"PENNY!" He turned to Marrow.

"I'll keep an eye on her, get medics here… I saw what happened and I'm uploading the footage to the net." Ruddy said before he fired his grappling look through the roof.

He didn't want to stay and see the carnage, it reminded him too much of how his life as a regular human started.

He spotted Penny flying away, her jets streaming as she fled.

"PENNY!" Ruddy rushed along the roof and followed her. he paused only to notice a Manticore appear in front of him.

Penny fled further into Mantle as Ruddy drew _Fusillade_ and put a bullet into the Grimm's mouth as it lunged forward.

He turned and followed Penny, his legs carrying him at speeds unobtainable by a regular human being.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this chapter focused a lot on Ruddy and Penny. I want to point out the story will focus almost entirely with Ruddy and Penny. Next chapter will show Ruddy following Penny and comforting her while showing their relationship advancing past friends. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang's chapter is on Sunday and Winter on Saturday is 2000 words. Raven is on Friday maybe. **


	18. Comfort

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Alleyways of Mantle.)**

Penny flinched at every missile that was fired or the sounds of Grimm howling in the air.

Then she heard the sound of metallic clanking and looked up to see Ruddy walking towards her.

"Don't run… DON'T, I know you want to, but don't." He said. Ruddy walked over till he could bend down to look her in the eye.

He retracted the visor and Penny was greeted by his red eyes as he frowned.

"I saw what happened and uploaded the video to the network… Penny, everyone else saw what happened at the rally…" He looked up to see a Manticore get shot down as it's dying growl echoed.

"Pen, nobody is mad at you and even if they blame you, we're here… I'm not going to run from you, so please don't try and rush away." Ruddy turned as a Beowolf growled at them.

Ruddy executed the Grimm with a single headshot from his gun. he thanked his cybernetic enhancements.

"They all hate me… They're going to think I killed them." Penny stated. Ruddy leaned on the wall and sighed before running his fingers along his helmet.

"Pen… They don't matter, your friends… I? we care about you and nobody is going to believe that… What about your dad? Ruby?" Ruddy got a message from Ruby that was sent to his visor.

The Grimm were more or less defeated and they would be looking for them. Ruddy made sure to tell them where the duo would be.

He made special mention of how vulnerable Penny would be. She needed a friend, someone who understood her.

And he didn't know her like the others did… Not yet.

He sat down next to the girl and patted her shoulder. He was about to say something when a thought came to him.

"Pen… Do you remember when we first met in Mantle?" He asked. Penny blinked and looked at her friend.

"Yes, you were nearly dead and I brought you back to see my father." She batted her green eyes as he patted her shoulder.

"Pen? If it wasn't for you? I'd be dead, you can't act like you're the bad guy because I refuse to let you. We're partners, we look after each other… And I'm trying to look after you. Pen? I used to be some generic grunt and thought that Beowolf was going to kill me… Then you swoop in, superhero style, kill it super easily and rocket me to safety. You aren't some evil monster in my book, you're a brave Huntress fighting as hard as she can and having a rough day at the moment…." Ruddy stated before he rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"You should have let me die in that ally, though. I kept causing problems for my platoon. I would question orders I didn't think work, I would end up engaging in firefights and causing trouble for the sheer idea that I could save a few more soldiers in battle. I don't know how I survived so far in battle without someone like you helping me along." Penny turned to look at the soldier before shaking her head.

"I saw a lot of people die in Vale when my father showed me the footage. I felt so helpless, being hurt? I couldn't do anything to help all those people. I felt useless... Then my dad uses more Aura to help bring me back? When he's been suffering from a lung disease? He needed to be ok more than me." Ruddy heard from Penny who looked ready to cry.

He put his hand on her shoulder as she blinked and turned to see Ruddy warmly smiling at her.

"I don't want you to die, Pen… You're my first real friend when it comes to Mantle. I wouldn't have come to help you if you weren't my friend." Penny looked at his hand and then at him.

Ruddy blinked as he felt the girl hugging him and he blushed before looking at the girl.

"Thank you." She stated. Ruddy blinked and slowly returned the gesture.

"Pen, if you feel I'm worth saving despite my screw ups in the past? then I'm not letting you give up either. We need to get back to the lab without anyone finding us… That means sneaking there and no flying." He turned and lowered his visor over his helmet.

"Do you trust me enough to follow me?" He asked. Penny nodded and the duo walked out of the ally.

"I thank you for opening up to me." Penny said. Ruddy turned to her with amusement.

"Well I thank you for being my partner, Pen. You're my new best friend, and as my new best friend? You have to be willing to trust me and not run away if something scary happens. Deal?" Ruddy asked and got a nod.

The duo of cyborgs slowly began to walk towards Pietro's lab.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ruddy and Penny are friends, they're not dating yet. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so next week. Next chapter will also show Ruddy and Penny sneaking back to Pietro's hideout. Until then? Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might make a Pietro story and I might bring back Neo soon. Ruby is on Sunday; Yang is on Friday. Winter is 1200 words on Saturday and Glynda is Thursday. **


	19. Returning Home

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Streets of Mantle.)**

Ruddy and Penny continued to rush through the streets. The night was quiet and there were very little people on the streets.

Ruddy had decided to bring Penny through the alleyways. He already knew people were baying for Penny to die.

"Is that hood ok with you?" Ruddy asked. he had given Penny a damaged cloth he had cut into a cloak for the cyborg. It did little to cover her entire body, but it masked her face and enough of her clothes for them to make it through the city.

"Yes. thank you." Penny and Ruddy turned the corner and spotted Pietro's workshop.

"You know we're going to have to lay low for a bit… right?" Ruddy asked. he hummed and sighed with annoyance.

He knew people hated Penny at the moment. he couldn't entirely blame their hatred.

Atlas wasn't helping them; the Happy Huntresses were trying to steal every shipment they could from Atlas. He knew they also believed Penny had killed the people at the rally and how it would cause discord in Atlas.

"Ok… we run on the count of 3, ok?" Ruddy looked around and saw very few people. He could see rioters, but they were ignoring the shop.

Ruddy guessed because there was no Dust for them to take and how it would be even worse for them to break into the shop supported by the Atlesian government.

"1. 2. 3!" Ruddy grabbed Penny's arm and ran with her towards the door.

Penny blushed and Ruddy could hear a few people point at them and scream things as Ruddy forced open the front door and rolled inside.

Penny blinked as Ruddy grabbed a loose, broken pipe from the ground and forced into the lock of the door.

"Damn it, that was fun…" Ruddy muttered before he started to try and bend the pipe around the door handle so nobody could force the lock open.

"Penny, are you alright!?" Ruddy heard from Pietro as the doctor rushed up to them.

Penny lunged into her father's arms as Pietro looked at Ruddy who had stopped trying to bend the pipe around the lock of the door.

"Ruddy? You rushed her back home?" He asked his assistant as Ruddy hummed and dropped the pipe.

"I did, sir. Someone is trying to frame Penny… They want her head on a pike and I couldn't let anyone kill Penny… she's my friend, doctor Pietro." Ruddy stated while he looked around with amusement.

Ruddy watched the doctor smile at his assistant who retracted the visor into his helmet.

"Thank you, Ruddy. I'm very grateful Penny has a friend like you… Now go inside, we need to make sure nobody breaks in." Ruddy crossed his arms before a knock on the door was heard.

Ruddy went for his holster before Penny grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Fighting back is the last thing we need at the moment. Penny? Go with Ruddy into the lab. I will handle anyone that comes to the front door." Ruddy heard from the doctor and sighed before putting his weapon back into his holster.

He crossed his arms and looked into the distance, through the door.

"Doctor? They're going to scream for Penny to die. I've seen people rioting in the streets and fighting with Atlas soldiers. They're going to come here ready to kick the front door in… And with all due respect? I really think we should stay with you to defend you if anything bad happens. Mantle is the last place people want to be right now." Ruddy looked at Penny who awkwardly shuffled her feet right now.

"I'll go only if Penny wishes to go. I'm loyal to the kingdom and its people. I refuse to abandon you unless it's absolutely necessary." He stated.

Pietro sighed and looked at his daughter. He knew his flesh and blood. She wouldn't leave him behind to fend for himself.

Then again to, anyone else? He was an old man in a wheelchair of his own making. He didn't really have any room to argue with a pair of adolescent cyborgs who really had no real reason to listen to him.

"Penny?" He looked at his daughter who sighed and slowly turned to Ruddy.

"We need to go and wait in the lab until this blow over, Ruddy… Please, trust my father on this, ok?" Penny asked. Ruddy sighed.

He nodded and put down his visor before he hummed and walked away.

He trusted Penny, if she said he'd be fine? he'd trust the doctor would be fine.

He had no real idea what would happen without the doctor. Mantle didn't need more people in the city suffering.

Ruddy sighed and allowed the other cyborg to drag him into another room as Penny hummed and looked at her father.

He hummed and looked to the side.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I also want to also point that the next few chapter will be 900 words and will show and set up towards the fight with Cinder. Next chapter will be in a week or so on Tuesday or next Tuesday and will show a talk between Penny and Ruddy. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Glynda is on Thursday and is 1200 words. Yang is 1500 words on Sunday along with Winter. Ruby is 1500 words on Sunday. **


	20. Pep Talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Ruddy continued to monitor his cybernetics as he was going to be heading out for patrol soon.

He turned to Penny who sighed. She hadn't left since the attacks… despite the footage being refuted by numerous people and her having the backing and support of the Atlesian Military.

Part of him blamed them, as they had gone from seeing Penny as an ally to giving into fear so quickly. They had Penny risking her neck for their protection and they were so quick to assume she was a monster because Robyn didn't trust her.

On the other hand? They were people, and they had no reason to assume Penny wasn't behind the attack, people had been killed on the night of the attack and Grimm had come to the city as well.

He pulled up computer footage of a Sabyr. He had forgotten how easily the Grimm had been subdued and killed on the tundra.

He wondered how they had been so resistant to the elements suddenly, it made so little sense and yet it had happened.

"You know, those attacks have no proof you did it… and no matter what? your still their guardian, she can't take that away, and neither can the people of Mantle." Ruddy pointed out.

He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, like he wanted to believe in Penny and yet didn't.

He had seen Penny and knew she wouldn't hurt anyone she didn't have to… he was torn on how to handle this situation.

He was a soldier, a military servant to the kingdom of Atlas. His job was to help the people of the city. Penny wasn't just a partner; she was another fellow soldier in the military. He couldn't just allow the people to throw her to the wolves.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples before Penny finally spoke up again.

"I know, but their right to be worried, I could… I could snap and hurt them if I'm not careful." Penny looked at her feet.

She could feel her toes, her heels and soles connected to the boots that allowed her flight. She knew nobody else on the planet had access to that technology and it just made her wonder why she was a cyborg and yet she was bullied.

Ruddy sighed and turned off the terminal before spinning on his heel and walking over towards her before sitting down on the operating table.

"Pen? People always dislike someone; we can't change that. I'm a former grunt in the army turned into a pile of flesh and cybernetics. I've dealt with people not being happy about what you're doing. We're living in a city that thinks Atlas either doesn't give a damn about them or is willing to use them as bait to deal with an even bigger fish. You should know just as much that no matter how much you dislike it? the best thing to do is ignore it." Ruddy pointed out.

Penny raised an eyebrow at him and Ruddy hummed and looked at his hands.

The ones that had advanced circuits and wires and such over the bones in them, he wouldn't be able to even walk if it wasn't for the tech in his back.

"Pen? The only reason I'm still alive so I can tell you stuff like this? You, you're the one who swooped in like my guardian angel. You took down the bad guys and stopped me from being ripped to shreds by a Grimm in some crazy back ally of Mantle."

Ruddy hummed and patted her shoulder. Penny didn't respond till a second later when she turned and hugged him.

Ruddy had no idea how to respond to the unpredicted affection so he simply returned the gesture and then allowed Penny to rest her head on his shoulder.

He had no idea how to feel about the cyborg because he seemed to have no idea how to feel about himself.

He was a grunt given purpose; a soldier who had been given a duty to fight. he had no real idea what to do about the fact that he had been reborn and given a second chance to help right wrongs.

"Pen? If you need anyone? We're here, we've always been here and we will always be here... I want you to know even if all of Mantle doesn't accept you? I will. You're my friend, I don't let my friends get hurt, or neglect them. I don't have many friends. I like to help the ones I have to deal with their issues." Ruddy stated before he got up and started to walk to the room which he called his own.

"You going out with me on patrol? Your welcome to stay with me if it puts your mind at ease." Ruddy wondered what else he would have to deal with tonight.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapters being short. Next chapter might be a bit longer. I want to point out that these chapters will be short still and such. next chapter will also be on next Tuesday or so and will show the first scouting missions and set up the next story chapter. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang is Sunday, Glynda is Thursday, Raven is Friday, Ruby is Sunday and Winter is Saturday. **


	21. Patrol

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Ruddy was so tired, so entirely done with things at the moment. Penny was framed, Mantle was marching to war.

"And everyone is pointing guns and fingers at each other… great, I haven't heard about Mantle being at war since the last 100 years ago." Ruddy muttered to himself as he waited for Penny to fly by him.

She took a while to do so, people were still scared of her despite the Atlas authorities looking into the issue personally.

Ruddy wondered if they'd think HE was a criminal as well. He was no longer part of the military; things were looking bleak.

The Grimm attack didn't help Penny or Ruddy feel better, someone had planned to use the rally for something… the fact that Jacques Schnee, one of the few people who nobody liked in Mantle, had won the election?

That was a big hint thing were off. He had gone from losing horribly to being on the council. Ruddy racked his brain for any clues on who could have been behind the massacre besides Tyrian.

Tyrian didn't seem like someone who would call his own shots, and things had been messing up all over the city.

Ruddy didn't want to go and report to General Ironwood, he heard that the man was more or less buried in paperwork from the incident.

"Pen?" He asked, Penny replied a second later as she flew up to the skyscraper he was on, landing next to him.

"I am ok, Ruddy, thank you for asking." Penny watched Ruddy cock his helmeted head and turn to look to the side in confusion and slight annoyance.

"You've been avoiding patrol. I told you that if you were dealing with stuff…" Penny held up her hand, knowing that Ruddy was only looking out for her when it came down to things.

She found the gesture sweet; he was a very good friend when it came down to things. Ruddy was also a very good partner as he was always there when she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't run away or claim they were busy with things.

"I know. I thank you for it… still, I cannot hope but question if I am truly belonging here considering how people do not wish for me to be here." Penny stated, Ruddy sighed and stood up from his crouch to look at his friend before gently poking her nose when it came down to things like that.

She laughed as Ruddy cracked a smile behind his helmet, clearly amused at the moment.

"I hate when your all ticked off, someone like you isn't usually ticked off, that bugs me." Ruddy turned and leaned on an antenna next to him as the duo looked over the city.

Ruddy hummed and activated the visor in his armor, clearly trying to pick up something.

He didn't get much, there wasn't much point to the enemy striking at the moment when Atlas was on alert, whoever was doing this? they were slowly building up to something that random chaos and carnage couldn't compete with.

Someone was trying to burn Mantle to the ground and destroy public support for Atlas. Ruddy couldn't narrow down who, but they were clearly connected to the enemy at hand.

Tyrian worked for them; his mind went back to Jacques Schnee.

"Penny, do you think Jacques could have bought Tyrian to try and whip up chaos for the rally to try and get support for his campaign?" Ruddy questioned. He tapped his chin, lost in thought.

Penny ran the numbers mentally, something easy to do when you were part cyborg.

"I am 50% sure that Jacques 'Gele' Schnee, was behind the rally due to his financial and business background suggesting corruption when it came down to it… but I do not understand a motive for why Tyrian would work with someone of his caliber, his file doesn't suggest a background as a hitman and he usually just kills for the enjoyment of slaughtering people." Penny said, looking down at the city as a Manta flew by, its missiles cocked and ready if it was needed.

"Maybe, but if we find Tyrian, we can find a way to try and bail you out of this. we just have to find him… in this entire city. I hate things like this." Ruddy muttered to himself as he turned and looked to the side.

"That is a challenge that will push us to the limits of our upgrades." Penny looked at Ruddy who shrugged and turned and looked to the girl and shrugged again.

She smacked him on the shoulder playfully, he pretended to wince as his Aura sparkled.

Penny went to look at his arm before the armor slowly rebuilt itself over where she had accidently dented it.

"Remind me to go and talk to your dad about some upgrades."

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story will have some infrequent updates. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Ruddy and Penny going on a mission and bonding more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Winter is 900 words, Yang is 1200. Tock is next week. Willow might be next week… Cinder is soon… and Saphron might be in 2 weeks.**


	22. Soldiers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Ruddy sighed and spun _Fusillade_, shooting a White Fang soldier in the stomach before turning and rolling out of the way of a burst of gunfire.

"Damn it…" Penny sunk two of her swords in behind the soldier before pulling herself to the man, smashing her armored feet into his face.

While this didn't kill the man? It did shatter his mask. she turned to see another soldier rush at her with a sword as an electric Dust bullet flew through the air.

The man hissed and slammed into a group of crates before Ruddy cycled the next bullet into the chamber.

"We do this nice and slow." Ruddy looked at the destroyed Bullhead and sighed, knowing people would look at the battle and ask questions.

A group of White Fang soldiers opened fire with their pistols and rifles. He sighed and rolled behind cover before peering over cover.

He transformed his weapon into its knife form before flipping the blade over and hurling it towards the other soldier.

He watched the blade bury itself into the man's chest before firing his grappling hook into the helmet of another soldier. He pulled himself forward before grabbing the man face first, slamming him into the pavement.

He grabbed the blade before twirling around a soldier who tried to pistol whip him. he buried the blade in the man's back and looked at him in annoyance.

A bullet grazed his armor, this was before a sword pinned the soldier to the wall. Penny spun her blades, cutting groves in the floor before sending another hilt forward into the man's face.

He was sent skidding backwards, Ruddy sighed and kicked the woman in the chest.

Ruddy watched the woman slam into a crate and fall to the ground, sighing with amusement as he looked at Penny.

"Do you always have to be like that?" Ruddy asked, Penny hummed and shrugged.

This was before she heard a noise and turned just in time to catch a blade with her bare hands.

She grunted with pain before firing her thrusters, throwing the soldier into the windshield, shattering it.

Penny held her hands, a darkish red liquid seeped from her cut palm and hissed in pain. Ruddy rushed over to her and helped her.

"They cut my skin…" Ruddy nodded and ran a finger over the cut and nodded at her before looking around.

"Set a wave point and we're head back to the lab…" Ruddy got a nod from Penny, she fired her thrusters, lifting up into the air as Ruddy grabbed her good hand.

Tyrian watched the duo with glee, having masterminded the robbery so they would show him how skilled they really were.

Ruddy hummed and held onto Penny's hand as she flew back to the lab. Ruddy sighed and shook his head, wondering what would happen next.

"Why are White Fang here? we've cleared out more groups and I thought they retreated from the city when we had more reinforcements enter the city." Ruddy stated, he wondered how well Penny's hand was doing.

The cut had since started to seal itself up with a green tint. Ruddy was unsure if it was Aura, or if Penny had a way to help seal her own skin to prevent grievous wounds.

Still, it helped enough for her to carry her fellow cyborg back to the laboratory as she set down on the roof with the duo.

Penny still rubbed at the palm of her hand while Ruddy patted her back reassuringly.

"Tell me if it gets worse, ok? I'll tell Dr. Pietro." Ruddy sighed as the duo entered the lab. Penny went to get a spare glove as her clothing wasn't tear proof yet despite her father's best tries to make it so.

Ruddy looked over his weapon and sighed, if he had been a SECOND faster… stopping power was no issue, the cycling of bullets however?

Ruddy pulled out a pair of new bullets before opening the chamber of the weapon. He loaded the two new rounds, clicked the hammer and then thumbed the safety before putting the weapon in its holster on his hip.

Ruddy considered making another backup weapon, but he couldn't entirely trust himself when it came down to it. he was tired recently.

Cyborgs still had to sleep, it wasn't like they didn't get tired or worn down after time… despite that getting better and better due to training. It helped that they made a good time when it was looked at.

"Geez, I need to get more sleep soon… ugh, time to go tell Dr. Pietro what happened and make sure it doesn't happen again." Ruddy muttered before he turned and walked away. He sighed and rubbed at his armored head for a few more moments.

He had no idea of the upcoming fight that came their way, or his own feelings.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Penny and Ruddy are going to fight Tyrian soon. next chapter is in 2-3 weeks and will show Ruddy and Penny bonding more and set up the next episode along with showing some of the romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Robyn or Reese might get another chapter or story soon. **


	23. Care

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Penny flexed the servos in her arm as Ruddy and Pietro watched.

"This is truly worrying," Pietro stated to Ruddy who nodded. "Things are getting worse every day", Pietro added in to the talk.

"I have no idea what to do next, Dr. Pietro", Ruddy said to Pietro. "I'm also wondering what General Ironwood plans to do about this", Ruddy questioned.

Ruddy was worried more for Penny then himself. He knew people weren't working with the government. Ruddy wasn't a military soldier any longer.

"Ruddy, can you get something from my Lab?" Pietro asked Ruddy who nodded. He turned and walked out of the room.

Pietro could see the feelings between both his daughter and Ruddy. He already had a mental checklist of at least 3 things confirming this for both of them.

Pietro chuckled as he ran over said mental checklist for them.

Ruddy was sometimes nervous around Penny. He'd often blush and refuse to meet her gaze. He also stuttered around her at times.

Ruddy leapt at any mission he went on with Penny. He'd often see him help her with training, even if it meant his cybernetics being repaired.

He shot a lot more concern for her then a regular partner. Ruddy had double checked her hand when they got back. Penny seemed to realize this as she smiled and blushed.

Then he went over things for Penny. Pietro was glad at least the people around him were happy.

Penny often got excited when Ruddy was mentioned. Pietro supposed it could just be friendship. She was happy around Ruby as well. That didn't explain her gushing about adventures with Ruddy, however.

Penny would often go to Ruddy for emotional support. It started as an hour, but he noticed some nights Penny would sneak to Ruddy's room. She did tell him he often sometimes lost sleep taking to her and easing her doubts.

Pietro saw Penny express extreme concern for Ruddy since the glitches with his cybernetics. He watched his darling daughter rip a Sabyr apart when it pounced on Ruddy and disarmed him.

"Ruddy cares a great deal about you, darling", Pietro stated to his daughter.

Pietro watched his daughter blush. She swept her foot over the floor. Pietro chuckled with amusement and walked over.

"He's just a good partner, dad." Penny stated to her father. "I know he's just being concerned for me like a good partner is." Penny added in as she walked away.

He could see the blush on her face. Pietro chuckled with amusement as Penny stopped walking.

"Penny? I want you to protect that boy", Pietro put in as he walked around the room. "Ruddy and you take care of each other, and that is something I cannot be prouder of." Pietro stated before looking at Penny.

"Go talk to him. I already know he's worrying about you a lot currently." Pietro said as his daughter blinked. "Please trust me on this?" Pietro asked Penny who nodded.

Penny turned and walked away. She could already tell her father wasn't lying. Penny knew her father never once lied to her. This wasn't the exception to that.

Penny walked through the lab to where Ruddy usually spent time. Penny knew Ruddy was either fixing his cybernetics, filing away documents, or modifying his weapon.

"Ruddy?" Penny asked as she entered the room. It was quiet enough for Penny to hear the clack of her heels on the floor.

"Yeah?" Ruddy asked before walking over. "I was just organizing files." Ruddy stated as he brushed off his arms.

Penny could see Fire Dust upon them. Ruddy sneezed at Penny, covering his head with his hands. Penny crossed her arms at Ruddy as she grabbed his hands.

The thing about Ruddy's cybernetics was that while they were removeable? There was still organic skin and such. Penny could see the metallic sheen of metal. His arms and hands were bare.

"You burned your hands trying to upgrade our weapons again, didn't you?" Penny asked Ruddy who blushed. "You already know it's hard to mix cybernetics with organic tissue, right?" She questioned Ruddy who nodded.

She sighed and led Ruddy away with sheer annoyance in her body language. Ruddy looked at Penny who led him to find Pietro.

"You are going to permanently damage your cybernetics," Penny stated to Ruddy. "Do you want to end up needing pure artificial arms and shoulders?" Penny asked Ruddy who said nothing.

There was very little he could say at the moment. Penny was never going to stop lecturing him and telling him off.

Then again? Penny always cared to help fix his cybernetics. She always fixed hers and taught him how to fix his.

"I'm sorry," Ruddy said to her with a sigh. He didn't know what to do, but he was at least glad Penny cared enough to protect him.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Penny and Ruddy might not fight Cinder. Next chapter will be in 2 or 3 weeks and such and it will be set during the start of 'Cordially Invited.' Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Raven is 900 words Friday. Glynda is 900 words Thursday. Ruby is 1200 words Sunday. Yang is 1200 words Saturday. **


	24. Party

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Ruddy hummed and looked over the paper. He blinked; his right arm had the cybernetics exposed for maintenance.

"You can't be serious." Ruddy said while he sighed and looked to the side. "Dr. Pietro, please tell me this is a joke." Ruddy stated to his boss.

"I'm afraid this isn't a cruel joke, Ruddy." Pietro stated while his chair circled around Ruddy. He stopped behind Ruddy and cleared his throat. "Mr. Schnee has requested General Ironwood come to the Schnee manor… To defend his position on the council." Pietro put in before Ruddy clenched his left hand.

He was cut off by Penny. She looked at him with concern before Ruddy tossed the paper onto the counter. Ruddy crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why are we going?" Ruddy asked while turning to Dr. Pietro. "Jacques is just going to spin this into Penny being some kind of mass murder weapon. He'll blame Ironwood and just use it to blackmail him off the council." Ruddy stated before he cracked his head.

Ruddy sighed and hummed before going to get the skin over his arm. Ruddy remembered how scared and shocked he was to get cybernetic implants inside his arms. Still? It was better then losing both limbs entirely.

"You have to go." Pietro said while looking between the duo. "Jacques is going to spin it as you being cowards if you don't." Pietro watched as Ruddy grabbed the holster of his weapon.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Penny staring calmly at her friend.

"I don't care what Jacques wants, sir." Ruddy said as he slowly lowered his arm from the holster. Penny looked at his arm which shook before she clamped her hand around it.

"Ruddy…" Pietro sighed and rubbed at his head with annoyance and frustration.

He was well aware that Jacques was putting them in a bind. Pietro wasn't stupid, the man was one of the smartest people in Solitas besides Will Scarlatina. Pietro knew ignoring it like Ruddy obviously wanted to do for Penny's sake would just dig them deeper.

"I'll go," Ruddy said before taking a deep breath. His arm stopped shaking with anger. "But I'm not doing this again, sir. I work for this lab and this kingdom. Not a businessman who couldn't lead his way out of a cloud of dust." Ruddy said before he started to walk out of the room.

"Ruddy…" Pietro said with a sigh and allowed the cyborg to leave. He could tell Ruddy needed some time to cool his head.

"He's not doing this for himself." Penny stated while Pietro nodded before the man hummed. "Father, is Ruddy really that worried about me?" Penny asked Pietro who hummed and nodded.

"Yes. Ruddy doesn't care about himself at the moment, darling." Pietro stated before he moved to the other side of the room. "This is entirely over the fact that people want you to be killed for what they think you did at the rally." Pietro said while he let out a sigh.

Damn Jacques, if the man wasn't politically untouchable currently, Pietro would have his head. This wasn't fair, Penny was innocent and yet they cried for her blood.

"I should go and talk to him then," Penny said as she turned to go leave the room. "Ruddy should know I'm alright." Penny stated before Pietro cleared his throat to stop his daughter from leaving.

"Dear, talking to Ruddy currently isn't a good idea." Pietro said while Penny raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. "He's got a lot on his plate currently. You are at the center of that and your attempts to comfort him?" Pietro asked as he paused to take a breath.

"Their sweet, but they're just making him more confused. Ruddy WANTS to help you more then anything." Pietro stated while waving his hands back and forth.

"I…" Penny started to say, she let out a sigh and relented. Penny already knew her friend wasn't mad at her, her very presence calmed him.

Penny stared at the door, curious as to what Ruddy was doing at the moment.

**(With Ruddy)**

Ruddy hummed before pulling the sleeve of artificial skin over his other limb. He clenched his fist, hearing the servos whine.

Good, it wasn't broken, or damaged. Ruddy smiled before patting the holster for his weapon if he needed it.

"This is going to be a very long week." Ruddy stated to himself with annoyance evident in his voice. "A very long week." Ruddy added as he turned, grabbed his helmet and went to grab his armor.

If he was going to the damn party? He was going in his 'formal wear.' Ruddy gave a chuckle at that thought before walking to his room.

Ruddy brushed off the helmet, he wanted to get ready for the party right away.

Jacques wanted them? He'd get them.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ruddy and Penny will be fighting Watts or Tyrian instead of Cinder. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show more of 'Cordially Invited.' Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Penny is 900-1200 words Tuesday; Tock might be in a week and Willow might also be a week. **


	25. Step into oblivion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Ruddy hummed and looked at Penny through the visor of his helmet. He knew this was going to be like trying to hug a group of Sabyrs.

"This is a terrible idea." Ruddy stated while cracking his neck. His joints slightly whirled which caused Penny to hum.

"Ruddy…" Penny started to say. Ruddy sighed and brushed off his armor. "Please don't cause a scene. General Ironwood needs us to be here with him." Penny stated while Ruddy let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

Ruddy knew this was worse than the Grimm, then the White Fang. He could at least kill them or fight them. Jacques Schnee?

Oh, that was a problem he wanted to put a bullet between the eyes of. Ruddy already knew Jacques would try and rip them apart politically.

It wasn't hard to twist news against people. Jacques already did that plenty as a businessman.

"I just don't want to have to deal with Jacques once." Ruddy said while patting the holster on his leg. "I tend to get very… Angry, when dealing with stupid politicians." Ruddy added as he clenched his fist.

Their car stopped in front of the manner. Ruddy allowed Ironwood and Winter to exit first before Ruddy followed Penny out.

They were instantly set upon by paparazzi. It was clear to him Jacques wanted a bullfight. Anything he could turn against the military and to get them to fall in line.

Ruddy followed behind Penny. He kept his hands close to his sides and continued behind his cyborg companion. Ruddy had to remind himself he that the reason he was here wasn't Jacques. It was to show Atlas they supported the kingdom.

And for Penny…. Ruddy had lost his friends in the crash of his Manta. He would be damned if he lost the first new friend he had gotten since then.

"Should I point out how quiet it seems to be inside the manner?" Ruddy asked the others, Penny turned to him with concern in her eyes.

Ruddy fell silent. He didn't know why, but he hated the idea of Penny being mad at him. Ruddy was fine with people not liking him. Ruddy was a soldier, not everyone in the world cared much for soldiers when it came down to it.

But Penny? Ruddy felt like his soul was going to fall out of his body every time the girl looked distressed. He also felt concern every time Penny was angry at something.

"Ruddy, I'm fine." Penny said while Ruddy hummed and walked closer. He stood next to Penny and turned to look at her.

"It's not the house I'm worried about." Ruddy stated as he brushed off his coat. "Its what Jacques will do to try and get rid of you. Your one of General Ironwood's trump cards, you're the symbol of what things can be like in Mantle. Jacques want to ruin anything that has meaning to General Ironwood." Ruddy said before his arm started to ache once more.

"That includes you, Pen." Ruddy said as he clicked the hammer on his weapon.

Ruddy's arm continued to shake. He bent down to grab at it before finally stopping the tremors within.

Penny looked at her friend in concern. Ruddy was on edge. He was coiled like a spring, ready to strike at anything that posed a threat.

"Hmm…" Ironwood hummed to himself before pushing the doors open as they walked inside.

Ruddy didn't pay attention to the culture of the house. He paid no heed to the servants of the house. They said nothing to him or the others. Ruddy saw them as nothing more then extensions of Jacques. More people bent to his will and enslaved to do his bidding.

No doubt what Jacques probably thought of anyone not on his side.

"Ruddy." Ruddy heard from Winter as he blinked. Ruddy turned to look at the Atlesian Specialist and let out another hum.

"Sorry, deep in thought." Ruddy said as he tried to quell his thoughts. "I won't let it happen again." Ruddy stated before folding his arms behind his back.

Ruddy closed the visor of his helmet. Penny shared a look at the fellow cyborg who said nothing.

"I don't think we should be here." Penny stated which caused Ruddy to share a look of confusion at her. "I'm starting to rethink all the looks I got in the way here." Penny added as Ruddy sighed and looked at her with annoyance.

Ruddy cracked his neck again which caused more whirls to come from his neck.

Ironwood knew that Ruddy was a cyborg, but he had forgotten the cyborg had enhancements on his spine.

"Into the devil's den we go." Ruddy muttered to himself and pressed his lips together in annoyance. "I already regret this entirely." Ruddy stated to himself more than anything.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ruddy and Penny are going to get together at the end of the arc. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show more of the Cordially Invited episode. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Glynda will be 900 words Thursday. Ruby 900 words Friday. Yang 1200 words Saturday. Neo 900 words Tuesday. Cinder is 800 words soon. Willow and Tock 900 words soon. Raven 900 words Sunday. **


	26. Dinner

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Penny knew for a fact that Ruddy was far more on edge then she was. He constantly looked around and continued to reach for his weapon which Penny had to keep stopping.

The final time was punctuated by Penny wrapping her arm around her fellow cyborg. Ruddy let out a sigh while clenching his arm to stop himself from grabbing his gun from the holster.

"They're not worth it." Penny stated which caused Ruddy to look at her and frown. "We have to show him that we're defending Mantle." Penny added while Ruddy shook his head back and forth.

"Jacques doesn't care." Ruddy whispered as the followed the rest of the Atlesian officers into the dinning room. "He's a sociopath. The only thing Jacques cares about is his bottom line." Ruddy added before turning back to look out into the rest of the room.

The massive dining room made Ruddy feel like he had been swallowed by a Leviathan. He didn't feel like the room as a regular rich man's dining room.

No, this was a room meant to flaunt the man's wealth all across the Kingdom. Ruddy watched Jacques enter the room. It was probably the first time he could feel the cold on his arms and legs. Jacques was the only man who seemed to change the very room itself by simply existing inside of it.

"General Ironwood," Jacques said. Ruddy had to stop himself from grabbing his weapon. He had to stop himself from pointing his gun at the man. It took everything not to execute this scum who liked to pretend that he gave a damn about Atlas.

Ruddy took the seat next to Penny. She seemed to be the only person here who could calm down the raging engine of death sitting only a few feet next to her.

Ruddy was glad at least someone could calm him down because if his semblance relied on his emotion? He'd be melting the very room apart with his rage.

Ruddy fidgeted with his hands. If there was one thing, he hated about the fact that he was no longer fully human?

It was the fact that his body had issues with his cybernetics mixed with his flesh. It wasn't something that he had to deal with every day, but it was still an issue.

"Are we safe with them?" Ruddy heard, the cyborg blinked. He had been unfocused with his anger he hadn't heard anyone start talking.

"I do recall some confusion with that terrible slaughter." Jacques stated with all the grace of a King Taijitu. The man sent a smirk at Ruddy and Penny.

Ruddy let out a low hum as Penny grabbed his arm. Ruddy shifted slightly before slumping back in his chair.

"As the footage stated, the footage in question was doctored…" Ironwood stated with a slight tinge of venom in his tone. "Penny and Ruddy are completely under my control." Ironwood added which caused Ruddy and Penny shared a look.

"Which is concerning, if I am to be honest." Jacques stated, Penny looked at the ground. Ruddy could only glare at Jacques like Beowolf with its fangs bared.

If the man dared to give a damn? He didn't show it as Ruddy turned to look over at Penny.

He placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at him.

"We know what happened. They have my footage as well." Ruddy stated to Penny as he pointed as his eyes.

"You're not going to help anything by hurting him." Penny whispered as Ruddy frowned under his visor and looked at Penny.

"He doesn't care about us." Ruddy whispered to Penny. "I'm not letting them kill you for something that isn't your fault." Ruddy added before looking at Sleet and Camila.

Ruddy knew this political shuffle was only meant to make their side look bad. Ruddy and Penny couldn't speak for themselves without Jacques spinning it as lies to save themselves.

And if they didn't speak? Jacques would ALSO spin it as them being guilty just because they didn't want to speak up.

If Ruddy had ever wanted to crack someone hard enough to separate their jaw from their skull? It would be this moment. They were fighting a war for the very existence of the planet and their worst enemy was a slimy bas-…

"Ruddy." Ironwood said before Ruddy blinked once more and looked towards him. Ruddy let out another hum that went unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Yes, sir?" Ruddy asked the General, knowing that his spacing out wasn't helping matters.

"Perhaps you'd like to add something to this talk?" Ironwood questioned the cyborg who blinked.

"I think I would." Ruddy said as he stood up.

Jacques could only blink at the soldier looked around this room. He said nothing which interrupted Ruddy as the cyborg opened his mouth to speak.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the story will be differing from the show soon. Next chapter will be in 2-5 weeks and will show Ruddy speaking and more of the episode. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Penny is 900 words Tuesday. Glynda 900 Thursday. Neo 900 Thursday. Ruby 900 Sunday. Yang 900 Saturday. Raven 900 Sunday and Cinder 900 Wednesday. Penny, Ruby, Yang, Glynda, and Raven will be delayed at times in the future. **


	27. War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

"Do I have the floor?" Ruddy asked as the others nodded. "Then with all due respect? I'm going to be blunt." Ruddy said, he looked at Penny who frowned but said nothing.

"Jacques?" Ruddy said before rising from his seat. "You are without a doubt something else." Ruddy said before the man went to open his mouth. "Don't take that to mean something like gratitude." Ruddy added before clearing his throat.

"You and your company are the top of the food chain in Atlas. You are pretty much undisputed when it comes to dust. Yet you squander it trying to control everyone around you like puppets." Ruddy stated before cracking his knuckles. "I don't think you really give a damn about being part of the council. I think you want to use it to enhance your company. You already showed you'd lay people off if you didn't get the council seat." Ruddy added to the businessman.

"And yet your smart enough to know that was only because of our dear general." Jacques said while Ruddy looked at Penny.

"Yes, lets blame General Ironwood for everything. It isn't like the man is the only person who seems willing to fight for Solitas." Ruddy responded, spitting out venom.

"I hope you don't mean to discount me, tin man." Robyn said while she rose from her spot.

"Discount you for what?" Ruddy questioned Robyn. "The fact that you stole from Atlesian trucks and then claimed you'd keep doing it? Or the fact you made Penny resort to force to get you to back down? You only fight for Mantle, not the rest of the damned kingdom." Ruddy hissed out before looking around the room.

"I'm a soldier for Atlas… For this kingdom." Ruddy stated, banging a fist on the table which splintered the wood. "You can debate who sucks more. I have a kingdom to fight for. Something a soldier does WHEN WAR IS COMING. OH, SHOULD I MENTION WE ARE AT WAR RIGHT NOW?" Ruddy asked the others, his voice rising higher and higher before he shoved his seat in.

"With all damn respect? I don't work for the council. I work for the kingdom, and none of you besides General Ironwood are the reason I'm fighting." Ruddy said before removing the flesh sheath on his arm, shocking the others at the table.

"If it wasn't for Penny and her dad?" Ruddy questioned as he held up the semi real skin. "I'd be nothing more then a rotting corpse out in the street. You can scream about how Penny is horrid, but she's one of the only damned Huntresses I see actually fighting for people without bringing politics into every damned second of this crap." Ruddy said before pulling the sheathe back on.

Ruddy left the room. His mind raced as he thought about his entire rant. It didn't have the venom he wanted it too… Then again? He didn't want to be here, why would he waste time calling out the rest of the council on their garbage?

"Ruddy?" Ruddy asked as his arm started to tremble again. He looked over his arm to see Penny.

The cyborg looked at his partner as she walked to him. His arm continued trembling until Penny gently took his arm. Penny watched as his arm stopped shaking.

"Pen, you shouldn't walk off…." Ruddy stated before looking at his friend. "Jacques is going to spin it to make it look like you're a coward." Ruddy added, he didn't want to come off as rude…. But he knew damn well all Jacques cared about was himself.

"My friends come first." Penny said before looking at Ruddy's arm. It shook slightly before she tightened her hand around his. "You're scared, aren't you?" Penny questioned Ruddy who looked at their joined hands.

"Yes…" Ruddy said, hesitantly. "I am scared. I'm scared of-..." Ruddy started to say before Penny cut him off.

"Someone hurting me." Penny said which Ruddy could only nod at. "Their kill you just like they want to kill me." Penny stated as Ruddy shook his head.

"I'm a soldier, Penny." Ruddy said as the android blinked and looked at him. "We die saving lives every day. Your Mantle's guardian. If Jacques thinks I'm going to stand aside and let people kill you? Then he has less braincells then a brick wall." Ruddy said before Penny sighed.

"We should get back to the lab so my father can look at your cybernetics again." Penny stated to which Ruddy hummed. "Do not make me force you to return." Penny said as Ruddy smiled.

"I want to get out of here way too much, Penny." Ruddy said before allowing the cyborg to drag him out of the building. She instantly fired up her thrusters which carried the duo into the air.

"Did you… Mean any of that?" Penny questioned as Ruddy blinked. He let out a hum as the two cyborgs flew towards the lab.

"I wanted it to hit harder." Ruddy said before clearing his throat. "But yes, I did. The council is too busy fighting a civil war with itself to focus on protecting Solitas from anyone. We already attacked Vale. If people believe we tried to bury Haven or anything else? They will come back baying for our blood. Solitas might be the strongest in military? We aren't unstoppable when it comes down to it." Ruddy added as Penny hummed.

She needed her father's input. Ruddy said nothing and allowed the girl time for her thoughts. He had a thousand of them echoing through his own skull at the moment.

Every time his arm shook? Penny could instantly seem to calm him down by simply holding his arm. It didn't make a lot of sense. Neither did his rant against the council. Ruddy was a soldier. He didn't speak out constantly, Ruddy preferred to let his actions speak for himself more than anything.

"Pen, do you think your father will be able to help us?" Ruddy questioned Penny. It didn't come off as disrespectful. Penny also guessed he wasn't just referring to the duo as their own thing.

"Yes." Penny stated to which Ruddy hummed and nodded as he shook his head. "But I don't know if he can save Atlas and Mantle." Penny added while Ruddy hummed and looked to the side.

"Then we're just have to help him." Ruddy put in before shutting up once more. He wanted to think of what to do next.

They were at war. To fight against everything and everyone? They'd be doing the enemies' work for them before they knew better.

Ruddy needed answers, and they couldn't come from him.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ruddy and Penny are growing closer. I didn't want to do a massive rant as Skyler is already doing one in his talk. Next chapter will be in 2-7 weeks and will show Ruddy and Penny back at the lab talking and bonding. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Yang is 1200 words Sunday. Raven 900 Sunday. Ruby 900 Saturday, Glynda soon maybe. Neo 900 Sunday. Tock, Saphron, Willow? Idk and Cinder 900 Monday.**


	28. Recovery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cybernetic Couple. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mantle.)**

Penny looked at Ruddy who was busy brushing off his armor. He brushed off his weapon and looked at Penny.

"Well, that could have gone much better…." Ruddy muttered as Pietro walked over. "Don't you think?" Ruddy questioned Penny while the doctor started to run more diagnostics.

"Hmm…" Pietro said before turning to Penny. "I heard most of the news, are you alright?" Pietro asked Penny.

"I'm fine, father." Penny responded before turning to look at Ruddy. "But Ruddy needs to stop overexerting his cybernetics… Their rip your body apart." Penny put in which made Ruddy smile and roll his eyes at this.

"Pen, I've got enough metal within my body…" Ruddy put in with amusement. "Enough metal to where I'm pretty much an Organic AK-200." Ruddy said while wires started to connect to his armor.

Penny side and walked away while turning to the side. Ruddy continued to look at her through his armor.

"Ruddy, I believe we have far more troubling issues at hand." Pietro put in and tapped on his console. "There's been far worse reports of riots. I'm starting to believe nothing else can be done." Pietro pointed out and looked at the screen.

Ruddy said nothing while the wires started to dig into his skin… Well, what was still organic rather then anything. It barely hurt Ruddy beyond mild discomfort.

"Doc this doesn't hurt as much as you think it does." Ruddy stated with a smile. "I'm starting to think this body doesn't have the ability to register pain anymore." Ruddy muttered as he clenched his fists.

Pietro said nothing while continuing to look at the data. He rubbed at his chin and then sighed.

"Penny is right, however." Pietro responded as he checked the data once more. "Your cybernetics are still adjusting. The more you push your body? The more they run the risk of breaking. I need more time to run tests. However, it seems time is not a luxury we have at the moment." Pietro stated and sighed and leaned on the console.

Ruddy hummed and hopped off the table before another pair of wires slowly snaked down from the ground. Ruddy slowly moved toward the console.

Ruddy sighed, his jokes and snark couldn't hide his fears. He knew just how bad things were at the moment.

"How bad are things?" Ruddy questioned before looking at the computer. "I know I just kicked the biggest powder keg on Remnant. Jacques is going to want our heads after I told him off." Ruddy added and crossed his arms.

"Hopefully not as bad as they seem." Pietro responded as he looked at his comrade. "They want Penny's head more then you." Pietro stated while leaning his head in his hands.

"I would never allow it, Doctor Polendina." Ruddy said and folded his arms. He grunted in pain as the cables ripped out of his back. "Penny is… Important to me, I'd die before I let anyone hurt her." Ruddy stated and rubbed at his arms before remembering that he was wearing armor.

Pietro chuckled and looked at Ruddy before he crossed his arms. Ruddy blinked and looked at the smirking doctor.

"I… Didn't mean it like…" Ruddy said and facepalmed and turned to the side.

"I'm glad you and her care so much about each other." Pietro stated which made Ruddy hum and look to the side.

"You're not going to let this go." Ruddy said and crossed his arms with embarrassment. "I really can't do much to make you think otherwise, can I?" Ruddy questioned Pietro who simply shook his head.

"I know this is more than just concern for a partner, Ruddy." Pietro stated with a smile. "I want you to promise me something." Pietro said as Ruddy hummed and raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" Ruddy questioned with respect. The man was one of the few people that really seemed to have his best interests at heart.

Ruddy hummed and brushed off his arms in expectance. Ruddy knew for a fact that things were going pear shaped.

"I want you to take care of her if something happens to me, Ruddy." Pietro put in and turned to the side.

Pietro watched Ruddy hum before undoing his helmet. He looked at the man in front of him.

"You know I'd do that in a heartbeat, Dr. Polendina." Ruddy stated only for Pietro to shake his head.

"Pietro." Pietro stated with a shake of his head before turning to the console once more. "You've earned that much at least." Pietro added and scratched at his chin.

"Pietro…" Ruddy stated like the word was pulling at his tongue with venom.

Ruddy cracked his neck and sighed. He walked towards the door and shook his head back and forth.

Ruddy seemed annoyed at something, not at Pietro, but for something else.

Ruddy hummed and walked out of the room. He cracked his fingers for a moment. and then felt his circuits.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Penny and Ruddy will be fighting and Cinder with such. Next chapter will be in 2-10 weeks or a Month or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Penny will be 900 words Tuesday. Ruby 900 words Monday. Yang 1200 words Sunday, Cinder 1500 words Saturday. Raven 900 words Sunday, Neo 900 words Tuesday. Weiss, Saphron, Tock and other stories will be soon.**


End file.
